


Doublecross

by kronette



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my continuation of the episode, "Through the Looking Glass."  It starts at the end of the episode, and goes off from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doublecross

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 1995.

Commander Benjamin Sisko took one last look at Jennifer, then turned to leave with Smiley. He had been in this alternate universe for too long; now it was time to go home. He had had his chance to say good-bye, to really, finally say good-bye. As he and Smiley walked to the transporter room, they had to pass the room that served as the meeting place. Lounging arrogantly against the table, arms crossed, eyeing him defiantly was Julian Bashir. Sisko sighed. He didn't know  _what_ to make of this universe.

"Sisko," Bashir called, his voice echoing along the cave walls. Sisko involuntarily cringed. He thought facing Dax had been hard, but Bashir...

"What is it Bashir?" he asked, carefully keeping his "alternate" Sisko attitude.

Bashir sneered as he looked him up and down, finally settling on glaring into his eyes. "Who are you?" he demanded in a hiss, shifting position against the table.

Sisko tried to control his surprise, but then he thought, it didn't matter. He was leaving. "I am Benjamin Sisko, just not the one you're used to," he ventured, keeping his voice low.

Bashir shot a loathing glare to Smiley, waiting impatiently by the doorframe. "He did it. He brought you over to keep me from my intended place, didn't he?" Bashir's eyes were hard as diamonds, and just as cold. He glanced again to Sisko. "What are we supposed to do now that you're here?"

Sisko took a deep breath. "I'm not staying. I have to get home."

Something dangerous glittered in those toffee-colored depths. "You're not staying?" Bashir asked, one corner of his mouth turning up into a very unpleasant smile.

Sisko suppressed a shudder. "No, I'm not. I'm on my way there now, in fact," he stated, turning to the door, intending to leave. Bashir's arm shot out, gripping his upper arm.

"You're not leaving just yet, Sisko," he hissed into his ear.

\--

"It's the only possible explanation," Miles O'Brien declared, sitting around the OPS main computer table. Major Kira Nerys, Lieutenant Jadzia Dax, Doctor Julian Bashir, and Constable Odo were with him, all looking drained.

"But why would your counterpart want to kidnap Benjamin?" Dax asked O'Brien, glancing past Bashir and Kira as she did so. They would know more than anyone about the motives of the alternate universe.

"He sort of led the rebellion that got us out of there," Kira supplied.

"Wonderful," O'Brien snapped. "Something must have happened to their Sisko, and they wanted a replacement. Just bloody wonderful."

"But even so, people die on that side all the time. What would one more Terran death matter?" Bashir muttered, more to himself. He seemed startled that someone answered.

"He was important. For all we know, he led an even bigger rebellion, and got into trouble somehow. Maybe they need him for a major attack," Kira speculated. "Whatever they wanted him for, they have him. The question is, how do we get him back?"

\--

"I will  _not_ advocate your leading these people," Sisko told Bashir.

"Oh, you'll do it Sisko, or you'll never get home," Bashir threatened quietly, the slightly wild look behind his eyes immediatly putting Sisko on alert.

"Don't threaten me," Sisko warned, staring the younger man down.

Bashir leaned his hands carefully on the table between them, looking up sharply into Sisko's eyes. "You're not Captain Sisko; I'm not afraid of you. And don't think I won't kill Smiley to make sure you or anyone else will ever leave this wonderful existence." The quiet tones of his voice underlied the deadly serious nature of his statement.

"You wouldn't deny these people-your people-the chance to escape this," Sisko countered, hoping he was right.

A short laugh, more sinister than humorous, came out of Bashir's mouth harshly. "I would deny _you_ Sisko. You've put me through hell, denied me everything. But no longer. I'm going to get what's coming to me; your troops, your ship, and your woman." The lascivious grin that accompanied that last word boiled Sisko's blood. Faster than Bashir could react, Sisko again had him by the shirt front, holding him slightly off the floor.

"If you so much as _touch_ one hair on Jennifer's head, I'll kill you myself," he threatened quietly, eyes blazing.

Bashir snorted disdainfully. "I wasn't talking about Jennifer. Our scientists can have her. I want Dax," he whispered, mouth curving in that damned smile again.

Sisko lowered him fractionally; he didn't really want  _this_ Bashir to have Dax, but it was out of his hands. But this Dax was his mistress...

"Leave her alone, too," he snarled, picking Bashir up again. But this time, his threats fell on deaf ears.

"Really, Sisko, you don't expect me to believe you care about her, not after having to _think_ about it. And it doesn't matter anyway; when you leave, I'll have her." Bashir said that with such deadening calm that Sisko didn't doubt it. But he could delay it.

"If I agree to turn over command to you, will you promise to leave Dax alone?" he gambled, hoping Bashir's need for power outweighed his need for her.

"I'll think about it. But you're not leaving until you _do_ endorse me, so you better make it soon. You never know when an accident might happen," he insinuated, glancing at where Smiley was pacing in front of the doorway.

\--

"I can't let you do that, Chief," Kira ordered, not happy with it any more than he was.

"But Major, they have Sisko! Who knows what they're doing to him? If he's even still alive over there? We have to find out," O'Brien said as he checked the re-programmed transporter one last time.

"I'm sorry Chief, but I have to agree with Kira. We can't return there. We don't have any idea where he is," Bashir intoned, trying to reason with him. No one wanted to wait around for Sisko to reappear, yet they _didn't_ know where to begin to search.

"I want you to go after my dad," Jake announced as he stepped off the turbolift and joined everyone down into the 'pit'. "You can't just leave him there; not when you know where he is."

"Jake, I'm sorry, but we only know he's in a parallel universe. As far as where in there, we don't have a clue," Dax told him, trying to keep the sympathy out of her voice.

"Actually, we do, Lieutenant." O'Brien looked up from the controls and addressed his fellow officers. "I found the transporter trace. He hid it pretty carefully, but I managed to trace it to a general area. Unfortunately, in our space, it's just that; empty space. They must have transported to a ship."

Kira immediately called up the Chief's screen. "Computer, are there any planets within short range transportation of this location," she instructed.

"Working. There are approximately 22 planets within specified range."

"Damn. Half of them are in the Badlands. Eliminate those not Class M," Kira instructed.

"Working. There are three planets in specified area."

Kira smiled half-heartedly. "Well, it's a safe bet that Sisko and O'Brien went to one of those. But as for where they are now..."

"Do we risk going there, hoping not to run into ourselves?" Dax finished for her. "And if we do, Kira, I'm afraid you definitely can't go."

"I have to agree with Jadzia. Not only are you Bajoran, but you're HER. You would be too easily recognized. I'm assuming the rest of us are lowly slaves or something equally impressive, so we could get by easier," Bashir stated flatly.

Kira let out a world-weary sigh. "All right. I can't go. We know O'Brien's alive; Chief, you might have the best chance of getting information. Bashir and Dax, you two can go. Odo, I'm afraid you can't. You weren't exactly a favorite, you'll recall," she softened her words with a smile, but Odo still harrumphed.

"He sounded worse than the Founders. I wouldn't want to go there anyway. Besides, someone has to keep an eye on Quark."

"All right then, it's settled. O'Brien, Dax and Bashir will go. Do you want to?" Kira asked everyone, but her gaze remained on Bashir. He looked like he hadn't been sleeping well lately; dark circles outlined his eyes and a semi-vacant stare had been haunting him for days. She couldn't blame him; she hadn't exactly been relaxed since they realized what had happened to Sisko.

"I'm sure Major," he replied quietly. His eyes locked with hers and she suppressed a shiver.

"We should change. From the logs, it's a safe bet that we'd stand out in these uniforms," Dax commented lightly, rising out of her chair and heading for the turbolift. "Coming?" she indicated O'Brien and Bashir. They mounted the steps and joined Dax in the turbolift. It descended, but not before they heard a faint, "Good luck."

\--

"I don't want you fighting amongst yourselves, so I'm placing someone in charge in case something happens to me." Sisko stood in front of his troops, all of them exchanging surprised looks. Rank normally wasn't _handed_ over. Bashir was on the outskirts of the crowd, but still in plain view of Sisko. His face wore a smugly satisfied smile.

Sisko waved at him. "My successor will be Mr. Julian Bashir." Murmurs accompanied that statement, and Bashir glared across the gather crowd, daring any of them to disagree with their "Captain."

"I have to meet with a Romulan Captain, to see if I can get a ship out of them for our next attack. I will be back shortly, so don't be getting too comfortable yet, Bashir," Sisko taunted, smiling viciously at Bashir. Bashir didn't smile back.

\--

"Coordinates set. Are you ready?" O'Brien asked again.

"Yes, Chief," Dax replied patiently. Bashir merely nodded.

"Okay, here we go," O'Brien whispered as he hit the sequencer. Bashir closed his eyes tight, not wanting to see the bright light that he knew was going to announce their arrival in the alternate universe. When he didn't feel anything, he opened first one eye, then the other.

Sisko was smiling at him. "Sir!" he exclaimed. His bright smile nearly banished the dark shadows on his face.

Sisko clapped him on the shoulder. "It's good to see all of you. But why are you out of uniform?" he asked, puzzled. Dax, O'Brien and Bashir were dressed in what could only be described as pirate outfits, similar to the outfit Sisko was wearing.

Dax stepped forward, a warm smile on her lovely features. "We were going after you, Benjamin," she explained. "How did you get back?"

Sisko sat down in the nearest chair. "It's a long story."

\--

"Now that Sisko's gone, there is no one to stop me, Dax," Bashir whispered to himself, staring at the ceiling. Lying on his bunk, fingers interlaced behind his head, he let his imagination run wild, not for the first time. "I will control this sector of space...very, very soon." His lips curled into a smile. "And I have Sisko and Rom to thank for it."

\--

"And Smiley -sorry Chief-sent me back via the transporter, promising he wouldn't try this again. They were desperate. They either had to rescue her or kill her." Sisko finished his brief synopses of his adventure, noting worriedly that Kira and Bashir were highly agitated.

"Are you saying the Intendent killed their Sisko?" Kira managed to ask through her constricted throat.

"He was killed when his ship tried to reach Terok Nor. Any rebel ship that attempted to get near there was destroyed, Major." Sisko reminded her, though he was sure it did little good. Knowing what he knew of his alternate self, he wasn't entirely pleased himself.

"And Sisko was leading the rebellion, with O'Brien, Dax, Rom and...me?" Bashir asked, a bit of incredulity tingeing his words.

Sisko smiled at his wonder. "Yes doctor. It seems you're a rebel at heart."

Bashir actually smiled. "Well, at least I'm not in the mines. No one is anymore."

"No, not anymore," Sisko agreed quietly, glad that Jennifer was safe in at least one universe.

\--

"Get out of my room." Dax stood defiantly in her and Sisko's doorway, blocking the man trying to enter. He leered at her, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Now Dax, we both know Sisko put me in charge. And he's a long way away," Bashir whispered, raising a hand to caress her cheek. She slapped it away, quickly withdrawing her weapon and pointing it at him.

"If you don't get out of here, I'm going to blow your head off," she hissed, blue eyes snapping.

"And if I do get out of here, you'll be sorely disappointed," Bashir countered nastily, grabbing her wrist and twisting it until she was forced to drop her weapon. He yanked her toward him, breath hot against her neck. "Bad move, Dax. Or should I call you Jadzia? Yeah, you like that, don't you? Isn't that what they called you on Cardassia Prime?" he taunted her, enjoying the way her face paled, eyes blazing like two sapphires.

Her free hand connected with his jaw, snapping his head back and surprising him enough that he let her go. Glaring, he stepped toward her, slamming the back of his hand across her face. She reeled away from him, staggering to the floor. He hauled her to her feet roughly, holding both her wrists in vice-like grips.

"That was a stupid move, Jadzia. Now, I'm going to have to teach you some manners," he hissed dangerously, twisting her arms up behind her back and pulling her against him. "Sisko said I was to take command of everything, Jadzia. And I'm going to take command of you."

Dax struggled, twisted this way and that, but Bashir had her too tightly. "When Benjamin hears about this, he'll have your head," she hissed into his face.

His response was to press his mouth against hers He yelped in pain as her teeth nearly bit through his tongue. In retaliation, he twisted her arms up even higher, making her cry out. "I wouldn't worry about Sisko, love. He's not coming back this time," he said with a glint in his eye.

She glared at him, seeing the absolute certainty in his eyes. "You had him killed, didn't you?" she demanded hoarsely, her eyes ready to carve his heart out, if he had had one.

Bashir tilted his head, smiling evilly at her. "Yes, I did kill him, just not this time. You see, the Sisko who has been with us these past few days? Well, he's not our Sisko. Smiley brought him over from that alternate universe that started this whole bloody mess. He simply went home, and left you to me." He pulled her even closer, covering her mouth with his, backing her further into her room.

She tore her mouth from his, spitting in his face. "Don't you touch me, you filthy liar. That was Benjamin, and he'll be back," she insisted, praying she was right.

Bashir laughed nastily, his voice echoing in the quiet cavern. "Ah, you are a delight, but I'm getting tired of this. No, that was not our Benjamin Sisko, no, he's not coming back, yes, I am now the Captain, and yes, you are mine," he whispered as he pushed her back toward the bed.

"No!" she screamed, struggling against him with all her strength. Her knee got in a lucky shot to his groin, dropping him to the floor.

"Get out," she demanded, retrieving her weapon and aiming at his chest. "Before I claim _my_ rights."

Bashir struggled to his feet, smiling despite the pain. "No wonder Sisko rescued you from the Cardassians. All spirit and fire. I'll leave you alone tonight Dax, to contemplate what role you want in this new rebellion. Do you want to be by my side, with all the power, or do you want to be a plaything for the troops? I'm sure you'd enjoy that position again." He noted the fine tremor in her hands, and knew he had hit a nerve. "You know where to find me if you change your mind," he said, straightening and swaggering out the door.

When Dax was sure he was gone, she let the weapon drop to her side. It couldn't be true. Smiley wouldn't have done that to her. Legs suddenly weak, she sank to her bed-their bed. Once she had control of her emotions, she forced herself to find the one man who she could trust for a straight answer.

\--

"It's true!?" Dax cried incredulously, getting in Smiley's face. He backed away, fear crossing his features.

"I'm sorry Ms. Dax, but it was the only way to get Jennifer, and we needed her."

"But you let _me_ think it was him. Smiley, you're nearly as bad as Bashir! Oh, gods, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," she apologized when she saw the look of horror that crossed his face. "No one is that bad," she grimaced.

Smiley let out a breath. "I did it for the rebellion, you understand, don't you? We needed her, and Sisko pulled it off beautifully. We even managed to rescue some of the slaves from Terok Nor!"

Dax sighed. "I know. It's just that...did he have to promise Bashir his Captaincy? Why did he do it?"

Smiley took immediate interest in the floor. "Ah, I don't know, Ms. Dax."

Her eyes narrowed. She forced Smiley's head up to look her directly in the eye. "What did he say?"

Smiley gulped. "He...he promised to give Bashir his endorsement if he would leave you and Mrs. Sisko alone."

Dax's hand dropped as the meaning behind those words hit her. "He did that for us? For me?" she asked incredulously.

"She was his wife on that side too, but she's dead. I don't know what his relationship is with you on the other side, but from what I could tell, you meant a great deal to him," Smiley told her.

A smile slowly formed on Dax's lips. "Thank you Smiley. I think you just gave me what I needed." She turned on her heel and walked out of Smiley's room, leaving him baffled.

"What did she mean by that?" he muttered at her retreating back.

\--

"Ja-Dax, what a lovely surprise," Bashir noted as he carefully hid what he was working on.

Dax stepped into his room, fixing him with her steely blue eyes. "You've been holding out on me, Julian," she whispered seductively, instantly putting him on alert.

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully, watching her hands for sudden movement.

"I mean about Sisko. I believe you now. I know he was an impostor, double, whatever you want to call him. He wasn't ours. And he certainly wasn't the Captain," she purred.

"What changed your mind?" Bashir asked suspiciously. He didn't like mood swings like this. Someone usually ended up dead.

"A little talk with Smiley." All the color drained from Bashir's face at that. "I see you know what I mean. You break your promise to Sisko, I tell everyone about Smiley's little scheme, and you won't be in command anymore. Cross me, Bashir, and you won't live to regret it." Dax glared at him coldly for a minute, letting her threat sink in, then stomped out of his room.

Bashir let out a frustrated sigh. He would have to move up his plan, to _now_.

\--

"You better have some good news to tell me. It's been a rotten week," the Intendent sighed.

Bashir smiled. "I certainly do. Sisko is gone. I saw to it myself."

The Intendent sat up, motioning her attendants to leave. They exited, leaving her with her visitor.

"You're sure? He's dead?" she asked, studying him. She fought a grimace. He looked worse than the last time she had seen him.

Bashir tilted his head. "Captain Sisko is dead; he always was. The man who was here wasn't Captain Sisko," he revealed, enjoying watching the emotions play across the Intendent's face: suspicion, hurt, understanding, and finally anger.

"He was the other Sisko. Where your counterpart came from, and mine," she realized, rising to her feet. The full implications hit her, and she started to pace in frustration. "How _dare_ they return to our side, interfering with us again? Didn't they do enough damage the first two times?"

"Intendent, I know who arranged for Sisko's arrival, and I believe you're familiar with him," Bashir tried to bring the Intendent's attention back to why he was really here. It wasn't safe for him to leave the base, but he had to implement his plan now, before Dax ruined everything.

She whirled to face him, glaring up at him. "Who did it?" she demanded, her eyes glittering with rage.

Bashir drew a quick breath at her expression. "O'Brien. The tinkerer."

Her fists clenched at her sides, furious that they had outsmarted her _again_. "No. Not O'Brien. Not after he helped my Kira escape, and Sisko. Not after stealing Jennifer and brainwashing her. No!" she screeched, slamming her hand on a table, bringing her attendants quickly back into the room.

"Get out," she waved them off, settling back down on the couch and regaining some of her composure. She smiled coyly up at Bashir, picking up a grape and popping it into her mouth.

"Do you know what we're going to do with O'Brien, Julian?" she asked, studying another grape.

"What, Intendent?" he asked, his heart beginning to race with excitement.

"We're going to make sure he can't ever bring anyone over from the other side. Him, or anyone else," she stated calmly, bright smile returning to her red lips. She glanced up again at Bashir, whose eyes were glittering with pleasure. "What's so amusing?" she asked, choosing another sample of fruit.

"I was just thinking about Smiley's face when he's brought in front of you, Intendent," Bashir improvised. Best not to let the Intendent know what he was thinking _quite_ yet. He had to play his cards carefully.

The Intendent, in a much better mood than she had been when he first arrived and asked for  _his_ head as retribution, finally noticed that Bashir was still standing. "Forgive me. Please, sit down," she indicated a chair. He turned it around and straddled it, watching the Intendent's feral gaze travel over him, sending a delicious tingle through his groin.

"I am at your service, Intendent," he bowed his head slightly, keeping his eyes connected with hers. "I would be happy to tell you where you could find O'Brien, as well as the location of the rebel bases, number of troops, strategies, ships, weapons..."

"Wonderful!" The Intendent's light laugh caused him to smile. She curved her long body along the couch to bring herself face to face with him.

"But..."

Eyes narrowing, she moved back, a slight pout to her lower lip. "What?"

Bashir gave her his most charming smile. "I only ask for two things in return. One, to be a player in the Alliance. I'll take a ship to gather tribute for you, I'll be an overseer in your mines, I don't care. I just want the protection of the Alliance, of you."

Kira's pout dissipated. "That could be arranged, if your information is true. What is the other thing you desire?"

His eyes lit up with lust. "Jadzia Dax."

The Intendent's peal of laughter bounced off her decorated walls. "Oh, you delightful man. Aren't I enough for you?" she teased, only partially kidding.

"Of course you are Intendent. It's just that she was Captain Sisko's mistress. I promised him I wouldn't take her. And she has something over me, so I can't break that promise." Bashir's eyes blazed as he remembered the way she had fought him, remembered the last time she spoke to him. "But I want her...have wanted her...for so long..."

The Intendent studied his expression, noting how his face changed when he was aroused. She loved that look on a man...or a woman, for that matter. "I will give her to you...on one condition." She fixed her brown eyes on him, traveling the length of his neck.

"Yes Intendent?" he breathed, his heart beating in anticipation.

Her lip curled up in a seductive smile. "You stay here for a bit longer." Bashir's smile matched hers as he rose out of the chair and went to kneel in front of her. She sighed happily, running her fingers through his hair, across the stubble on his chin. Her hand grasped his chin and lifted it up sharply, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"If you betray me, it means death to you and Jadzia Dax," she threatened quietly.

"My loyalties are to you, Intendent," he swore, kissing her thumb. A soft sigh escaped her lips as her hand slipped off his chin to rest at his neck, feeling the pulse beating wildly. Her hand slid to the back of his neck, threading through his thick hair before pulling him closer, mouth closing hungrily over his. He kissed her back ferociously, tongues stabbing mercilessly against one another until they were both breathless. The Intendent shifted on the couch, moving to lean over Bashir, pulling his head back sharply, exposing his long, slender neck. Another sigh escaped her as her mouth caressed the sensitive skin, tongue scraping on the rough stubble along his jawline. He closed his eyes, knowing she had to be pleasured first, and in her own sweet time. He tried to fight the rising tide of arousal that swept from where her tongue was swirling to his restless hands, down to his aching manhood, to his knees on the plush carpeting, but he was losing that fight.

"Intendent..." he whispered hoarsely.

"Shhh," she whispered back, placing one finger against his trembling lips. She slid her hands under his shirt, exposing his smooth chest, running her hands along the contours there with a low growl. His breathing became erratic; his chest rising and falling quickly as his arousal threatened to overtake him. She continued to remove the top, slipping it slowly off his shoulders, running her hands languidly down his muscular arms until the material lay crumbled on the floor. She drew a quick breath at the sight; all that dusky skin, so much like Benjamin's, but not like Benjamin's. She turned slightly, allowing Bashir access to the fastening of her catsuit, glad his restless hands finally had something to do. He took his time removing it, watching as more and more creamy skin was exposed to him, first her shoulders, then her back, arching under his feather-light touches. His chest pressed against her back, his hands followed the material down her arms, fingertips brushing the silky skin back up to her shoulders. His mouth rested on her shoulder, kissing his way slowly up her neck, pausing to nibble her ear before she turned her head and their mouths met again. She turned in his arms, raising one hand to grasp his hair while the other one roamed restlessly over his chest. She straddled him, settling herself on his lap firmly, causing him to inhale quickly and stifle a gasp. She knew exactly what she was doing to him...

"Intendent..." he pleaded, eyes half-closed with desire.

"Yes?" she whispered in his ear as she found the fastening of his pants and slid her hand inside, stroking him.

"Ah....," he groaned inarticulately, writhing in her grasp. He gasped painfully as she gripped him with her fingernails.

"You know better than that," she whispered, a hard edge to her voice bringing him back to himself.

"I'm sorry Intendent. It's been awhile," he apologized, struggling to control himself.

"That's better." She continued to stroke him, bringing him near the edge, then leaving him moaning lightly, the only sound she would permit. She pushed him back on the couch, removing the rest of her catsuit and the rest of his clothing, in the process. Then she descended upon his defenseless, supple body with a vengeance.

\--

Several hours later, Bashir lay stretched out on some throw pillows in the Intendent's quarters. Idly, his fingers absently traced the markings left from his tryst with the Intendent. Fresh wounds to cover up the old scars.  _Damn that Sisko_ , he thought. If it hadn't been for him, he would have been the Intendent's choice. Hell, he wouldn't even _be_ here, he would still be on that ship, servicing the Captain. But Sisko had been on a tribute run and attacked the ship. Bashir, along with the other Terrans, was brought to Terok Nor. For seven hellish years, he had worked in the mines. But he hadn't gone unnoticed. The Intendent took a liking to him; whenever Sisko was out on a tribute run, he had taken his place. And now he was back where he belonged...

"Bashir." His eyes flicked to the Intendent, noting her cool gaze and tone. It was back to business as usual.

"Yes Intendent?" he inquired, getting up and fastening his top.

"Are you ready to supply the information you promised the Alliance?" she asked, tossing him a padd. He caught it against his chest, not missing the slight catch of her breath as her eyes followed its path.

"I am." He set to work mapping the Badlands, then each planet, base and ship, listed the troop numbers and planned attacks, and handed it back to her. "It's all there. Do you want me to remain on the station until you retrieve O'Brien and Dax?" he asked, giving her a subtle reminder of her end of the bargain.

"Yes. I will instruct my teams to capture them at all costs. This rebellion will be stopped," she vowed, her gaze settling on his.

'Yes, Intendent," Bashir agreed, their smiles matching in malignancy.

\--

"How in the hell did they find the base? I thought you said no one else could figure out your array!" Smiley yelled over the sounds of phaser fire at Jennifer, holding her weapon awkwardly.

"I don't know how they found us, but it couldn't have been my array. It was nowhere near completion," Jennifer admitted, firing at a moving body and missing, only sparks rained down on them.

"Aim lower," Smiley instructed as they fought their way to the ship hangar. "And what do you mean, it wasn't near completion? We had information it was ready to be tested!"

"That was the Intendent's idea. She was hoping you would be," she paused while she took aim and fired, hitting something that groaned, "scared enough to abandon the rebellion."

"Not bloody likely. I'm not ever going back to those mines," Smiley vowed, firing as he backed up.

"I wouldn't go any further than that, Terran." The cold, harsh voice froze Smiley and made Jennifer turn around quickly.

"Garak!" she cried, clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Jennifer, the Intendent is so displeased with you. She has been betrayed enough this past year; I think you may have been the crowning factor. I should kill you now and save her the trouble," Garak mused, smiling at the look of fear that crossed Jennifer's face.

"Leave her alone," Smiley managed to get out before a Cardassian smashed the butt end of his phaser rifle into his solar plexus. He dropped to the ground, gasping for air. Jennifer tried to help him, but Garak grabbed her arm.

"I don't think you'll be seeing him again, my dear. Come along," he instructed, pulling Jennifer closer to him as he called for beamout.

\--

"I can't believe they found us," Dax whispered as she and Tuvok hid behind a rock formation.

"Mrs. Sisko's array is not complete, so they could not have used those means. There are two possibilities; either they followed Captain Sisko back from Terok Nor, or someone told them where we were."

Dax immediately dismissed the idea of Sisko being followed. Even if he hadn't been 'their' Sisko, he had fooled everyone, including her. He was too smart to let anyone follow him. That left the other possibility. Faces raced through her mind's eye... her eyes narrowed and she uttered a few choice Trill obscenities. "Bashir. It had to be Bashir."

"How right you are my dear. Don't bother turning around, either of you. We have you well covered," Garak announced. He was having a marvelous day, now that he had something to do, other than listen to the whining Terrans.

"Please, drop your weapons; I'd hate to have to kill you so quickly," Garak ordered with a ghoulish smile. "Now, turn around slowly...that's it." He eyed the two prisoners - a Vulcan, how dull, and...

"I know you, don't I?" He tilted his head, trying to place those markings, and those clear, blue eyes..."Jadzia," he whispered breathlessly, eyes lighting up with recognition. This was indeed turning out to be a marvelous day.

Dax's eyes snapped up, blazing. "Don't call me that," she hissed at him, glaring at the Klingon woman advancing on her.

Garak waved the Klingon woman off. "Now, now, don't you know who this is? Jadzia, the lovely...Trill, was it?...who entertained the Central Command on Cardassia Prime. I was fortuitous to be present at one of your...demonstrations. You were quite delightful, my dear."

Dax had gone deathly pale, her markings almost black against her skin. "Just follow your orders, Garak," she said as bravely as she could. "You wouldn't want the Intendent hearing about how you ruined her fun."

Garak frowned. She knew him - or his orders - better than he thought. He sighed regretfully, reaching out to brush a lock of hair off her forehead. He tsked a few times. "Such a pity you cut your hair, Jadzia. It used to brush the floor, fanning around you as..."

"Shut up!" Dax cried, taking a step towards him. The Klingon woman was immediately between them.

Garak's laugh echoed in her head. "Take them back to the ship. I'll gather the others," he ordered, then called for another beaming site.

\--

"I'm very pleased." The Intendent folded her hands under her chin, elbows resting on her desk. Her office monitor was displaying the Invasion forces' takeover of the rebel's base. She and Bashir watched, fascinated as teams of Cardassians, Klingons and Bajorans beamed down and brought up prisoners with surprising speed.

The Intendent's gaze flicked from the screen to Bashir, who was intent on the action. "I'm glad," he muttered distractedly.

"What's wrong, Julian?" she asked, sliding her hands along the desktop to cover his. His attention wavered from the screen to her face, puzzled.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just looking for...O'Brien," he lied. "I want to make sure they take him alive, so you can see him one last time," his face broke into a devilish smile, "before you rip his head off."

Her laughter contrasted sharply with the weapon fire emanating from the screen. "Oh, you do want to make me happy, don't you?" she asked him, trying to draw his attention back to her. When that failed, she shut off the transmission. Bashir knew immediately he was in trouble.

"Something wrong, Intendent?" he ventured before her hand caught his hair and yanked sharply.

"Yes," she hissed harshly into his ear. "You're looking for Dax."

Bashir managed a half-hearted laugh. "Would I be that stupid, Intendent?"

Her eyes bore into his. "You tell me." He stared back daringly for a minute, then his gaze faltered.

"I thought so." She cupped his face between her hands, lowering her head until they met eye to eye. "Oh, Julian, don't you go and disappoint me too. You know how much Garak likes to test out new...motivations on Terrans. I'd only be too happy to give him another subject," she whispered sweetly, stirring the hair near his ear.

"I would never betray you, Intendent. Look at all I've given you already." He held her gaze, allowing his emotions to surface. "I only wish I could give you more," he whispered, lightly touching her cheek with one hand while the other snaked around her back. He searched her eyes, saw the answering fire there, reached up...

She pulled back abruptly. "No, no, no. This is how I got into trouble with Sisko," she berated herself, putting distance and the desk between them.

"I'm not Sisko," Bashir growled.

The Intendent blinked at the force of his words, a smile breaking over her face. "No, you're not Sisko," she agreed. Eyes locked once again, and she very nearly crawled over the table to him. "Guard," she called loudly, startling him.

"Take him to my quarters. Let him clean up if he wants. I'll be there shortly," she instructed the Cardassian. Turning her smile to Bashir, she flicked the viewscreen on to watch the complete downfall of the rebellion.

\--

"Bring them in."

The Intendent turned to greet the newcomers to her quarters: bedraggled, pitiful Terrans, each and every one of them. Smiley, Jennifer, Dax, Tuvok, and a handful of others Bashir had said were the masterminds behind the Terok Nor uprising. Garak stood off to the side, a look of triumph on his face. He watched as the Intendent paced slowly back and forth in front of the Terrans, all lined up. She stopped in front of O'Brien, waiting for an acknowledgment from him. None was forthcoming.

"I am sorely disappointed in all of you, most of all you, my dear Jennifer." She looked to Sisko's wife, wondering at the woman's lack of braincells. She moved to stand in front of her, placing her hands gently on her shoulders. "Now Jennifer, tell me why you went with them. Tell me they brainwashed you; made you believe lies."

Jennifer stood taller and looked the Intendent straight in the eye. "They opened my eyes. I had been looking through the past. Now I see the present. The killing has to be stopped. _You_ have to be stopped."

The Intendent drew a long breath, completely astounded that Jennifer had spoken to her in such a manner. She took some calming breaths, not wanting to lose her temper...just yet.

She walked back over to Smiley, eyes narrowed dangerously. "You. Tinkerer. I've tired of your little tricks. Tell me where the transporter is, and I just may let you live."

Smiley raised his head to stare at her. "Transporter?" he feigned ignorance.

She got within an inch of his face. "Yes. The transporter you used to bring Sisko here." Smiley's face paled even more than normal. "Oh, I see you do know what I'm talking about." She bit her lower lip, eyes alight with anticipation. She leaned to Smiley's ear. "You rigged a transporter to bring Sisko here to kidnap Jennifer. You didn't want to see her die."

"That's right, Intendent," he whispered, shaking like a leaf.

"Smiley!" Dax hissed in warning, only managing to bring the Intendent's attentions to herself.

The Intendent's eyes were cool as she surveyed the Trill. "And you must be Jadzia Dax. Oh, I know all about you," she waved her hand dismissively as Dax opened her mouth. The Intendent was torn between wanting to slap Bashir for wanting her, or thanking him for bringing her to her attention.

"I have someone who'd like to meet you," she whispered conspiritally in Dax's ear, sending a shiver down the Trill's spine.

"I don't want to meet anyone," Dax shot back defiantly.

The Intendent glanced around coquettishly. "Well, in a way, you've already met. I think you'd all like to get reacquainted. Oh, Julian," she called into the other room, bright smile firmly in place.

"Yes, Intendent?" came the accented voice, then Bashir entered the room, stepping up behind the Intendent. Dax, Smiley, and the rest of the troops stared daggers at him

"I'd like you to meet your troops." The Intendent's smile widened as she leaned against him, her head nestling into his neck. "Troops, meet your leader," she purred. Bashir's hands snaked around the Intendent's waist as her hands found their way behind his head. He bent down and kissed her upturned mouth lightly.

Stealing a quick glance up at his former mates, he smiled. "It's nice to see everyone again."

Three guards had to hold Dax back. "You bastard. I _knew_ it was you," she seethed, her hands convulsing as she tried to get close enough to wrap them around his scrawny little neck.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your new master?" the Intendent pouted, after the guards had restrained Dax and taken the rest of the prisoners down to the mines.

Dax's eyes were narrowed in pure hatred. "I'll never be  _anything_ to him."

The Intendent circled Dax and her two guards, absently running her finger along Dax's shoulders as she passed around her back, trailing along her jaw lightly as she came back around to face her.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that. But I will give you a choice," the Intendent assured her with a smile.

All of Dax's senses went on alert. "Choice?" she dared to ask.

Another bright smile curled the Intendent's lips as she walked to where Bashir sat, settling down in his lap and toying with his hair. "Yes. You can either be Julian's...companion," Dax's eyes narrowed dangerously, "or you can be my second in command's...companion."

Garak stepped forward then, eyes glittering dangerously. "Intendent, you do me great honor."

"Now just a damn minute," Bashir hissed into her ear, "she was to be mine. We had a deal, Intendent."

"And we do, Julian," she assured him, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him lightly. "I just want to be as diplomatic as possible." Her eyes twinkled at him, putting him at ease instantly.

"I understand. My apologies, Intendent."

Dax glanced from Bashir to Garak, not quite believing she had to pick one of them to be a 'companion' to. "Intendent..." she began hesitantly.

"What is it my dear?" she purred, nuzzling Bashir's nose with her own.

"Is there another choice? What about the mines?" She couldn't believe she was asking to be sent to the mines, but that was better than the two alternatives she had been given.

The Intendent's laugh sent shivers down her spine. "I'm afraid you only have one other choice. Death."

Dax hesitated a nanosecond. "I'd rather die than be with either one."

The Intendent rose off Bashir's lap, swaying over to where Dax stood. "I'm afraid that was the wrong choice. Take her to Bashir's assigned quarters," she instructed the guards. "Stay with her. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

Dax nearly wrenched her arm out of its socket trying to get away from her guards, threatening, "You can't make me. I'll kill myself before letting that scum touch me!" as the doors cut off her words.

Garak stepped forward, stewing. "Intendent. That was hardly fair. I didn't even get a chance!" he protested.

She stalked over to him, narrowing her eyes until even he backed down a notch. "I'll decide what's fair around here. After all that Bashir has done for the Alliance, I'd say he deserves a little reward. When you do something equally heroic," her voice lingering over the last word, "you'll get yours."

Intendent and second in command stared at each other for a long minute, then Garak lowered his eyes fractionally. "My apologies, Intendent. My intent was not to second guess you."

"Good. Now leave us." She returned to Bashir's lap, her laughter following Garak out the door and echoing inside his head.

_Deny me will she_? _After all my years of service_? Garak fumed to himself as he stormed back to his quarters.  _Maybe it's time to get rid of the Intendent once and for all_.

\--

"Oh, Intendent, that was wonderful," Bashir praised as he joined her in laughter.

"I do have my moments," she agreed, tousling his hair. "Now, are you going to spend all your time with her, or are you going to spare a few moments to see me?"

His lip curled in a roguish smile. "Miss me already, Intendent?"

Her smile vanished. "Not likely. I just don't want you to forget who made it possible," she explained with a dangerous glint in her eye.

Bashir pulled her close, whispering, "I could never forget that, Intendent," before his mouth closed over hers.

She moaned and jerked as the knife cut between her ribs and pierced her heart, spilling blood down her back. "I could never forget myself," Bashir hissed as her lifeless body slipped to the floor at his feet. His eyes narrowed disdainfully at the blood seeping into the carpeting. He retrieved his knife and began looking around for somewhere to clean it. His eyes fell to the bathtub in the center of the room. He swished the blade a few times, then dried it carefully before sticking it back into his boot. Sighing heavily, he picked up the Intendent's limp body and carried her to the bed. Dumping her in the middle, he tossed the sheets around her before turning to survey the quarters.

"I really must redecorate."

\--

"What are you doing here?" Dax demanded as Garak entered Bashir's quarters.

Garak waved the guards outside, leaving him and Dax alone. "I'm here to see you, my dear. I'm here to make you an offer."

"What kind of offer?" she asked suspiciously, glancing quickly around for any type of weapon.

"We have mutual enemies. The Intendent and Bashir," G arak explained to her as he sat down. Dax watched him carefully.

"So?"

"So, I know a way we can get rid of our enemies," Garak whispered, glancing around conspiritally.

Dax sat down across from him, still keeping an eye on him. "What do I get out of it?"

"Freedom. I'd rather see you free than dead, my dear. You've too much talent to waste."

She snorted. "There's no way I'm cooperating with you."

"You don't have to." Garak slipped his hand inside his boot and retrieved a small phaser. "This won't set off any alarms. Use it or not, I don't care. But I plan to take care of one 'problem' tonight; you can take care of yours whenever you like." Garak stood, cold blue eyes mirrored in the woman across from him. "But you might not ever get a chance like this again." He left her to ponder his suggestion.

She picked up the phaser and tucked it into her waistband, still not sure if she trusted Garak. But at least now she had a chance at revenge.

\--

Garak entered the Intendent's quarters, expecting to interrupt her and Bashir - again. What he found were two Klingons pointing their weapons up into his chin.

"What is going on here?" he thundered, raising a hand to strike the idiots.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Bashir noted calmly, watching the scene with immense pleasure from the couch.

Garak's eyes narrowed. "You. What is going on? What are these," he indicated the Klingons, "voles doing?"

"Following my orders."

Garak's deep-throated laugh died swiftly as Bashir strode over to him and backhanded him across the face.

"Don't laugh at me, Garak. You are easily replaced," Bashir threatened quietly.

Garak's eyes narrowed once again, burning with rage. "You have no authority here, Terran." He turned to the two Klingons. "Take him into custody!"

The guards didn't move. "I'm afraid they won't disobey me," Bashir informed Garak with an evil smile. "You see, they know who I am."

"You are a lowly Terran who deserves to have his molecules scattered into space," Garak spat.

Bashir walked aimlessly around the room, picking up trinkets and setting them back down. "I'm afraid not. My father was a great Klingon warrior of the House of Duras. My mother was half-Klingon. Most of my blood is Klingon; my heart is Klingon." He paused, his mouth curving up evilly. "Besides, they would never disobey the Intendent."

Garak snorted. "Lies. All of it. The Intendent would never..." his eyes followed Bashir's to the floor, where the Intendent's blood was still visible. They glanced up at the same time, both of them smiling.

"She's gone?" Garak asked hopefully, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Bashir nodded. "Since you couldn't do it, I did. I hope you don't mind serving another Intendent," he offered a lopsided grin.

Garak's amusement dissolved into a frown. "Oh, I have no intention of serving under  _anyone_. I'll just take the credit for this and have you disposed of."

Bashir suddenly leaned forward, eyes narrowing dangerously. "I don't think so. Everyone knows you didn't have the balls to kill the Intendent, despite how she treated you. And I'm going to make sure you don't have to worry about me treating you like she did. I won't be that generous." He nodded to the two Klingons, who started pulling Garak to the door.

"Bashir, you'll pay for this dearly," Garak threatened. "I swear, you'll pay for this."

"Oh, just one thing. Let his pleas for mercy echo through the corridors," Bashir called after them as the door closed on Garak's threats.

Bashir threw himself down on the couch, propping his feet up on the end. "What to do, what to do?" he mused. He had so many possibilities before him; so many decisions to make. He couldn't decide what to do first.

"I've got it!" He bounced up, racing over to the comm - the one used for stationwide announcements.

"Attention. Attention. It is with a heavy heart that I announce this news. The Intendent, Kira Nerys, is dead. She died as she lived, and if you know how she lived, she died a very happy death." Bashir paused, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. "I would like to announce the new Intendent, namely me. Some of you remember me; others will wish you could forget me. My name is Julian Bashir, but you can call me sir or Intendent."

He snapped the speaker off and settled into a deep chair with a self-satisfied smile. He folded his hands behind his head, gazing at the ceiling. He sighed contentedly. "Today is a good day to take over the sector." He smiled at his own joke, beginning to giggle. His giggles swiftly turned to full-fledged maniacal laughter, mingling with the cries for mercy echoing through the corridors.

\--

"Bring me O'Brien." Bashir stood in full Klingon battle gear, his dagger tucked securely into the belt, hands on hips, within easy grasp of his weapons. He paced his quarters, formerly those of Intendent Kira Nerys, impatiently. The doors opened and Smiley was shoved inside.

"Good. Leave us," Bashir ordered his guards as he surveyed the Tinkerer. Smiley looked bad; then again, all Terrans who worked the mines looked bad.

"How're they treating you, Smiley?" Bashir asked. Smiley didn't answer.

"Now, don't play games with me, O'Brien," he hissed, catching Smiley's jaw in one hand, squeezing tightly. "I need something from you."

Smiley narrowed his eyes at the Intendent, still furious with him for betraying him, his fellow Terrans, and the entire rebellion. "I don't have anything you could need," he answered.

Bashir's fingernails cut into his jaw. "Tell me where that transporter is, O'Brien, or I'll have you killed."

Smiley looked him in the eye. "I destroyed it."

Bashir let out a frustrated breath, his face a mask of fury. "I don't believe you. How's that? Now, you're going to tell me where it is, or..." his voice trailed off menacingly.

Smiley snorted. "Nothing you could do to me could change my mind. Torture me, kill me, you still won't get your hands on that transporter."

Bashir smiled, evilly. "Oh, I have no intention of doing anything to  _you_. Guards, bring me Dax ," he ordered, watching Smiley's face pale under the dirt.

"What're you going to do to her?" he whispered, eyes widening.

Bashir's laugh did little to calm his nerves. "The question is, what  _won't_ I do to her? You'll have her death on your hands, if she doesn't survive," he insinuated.

Smiley's head dropped. "All right. I'll tell you. Just don't hurt her."

Bashir nodded to his guard, who went to prepare the ship for departure. "Thank you Smiley. For that, you get to take a little trip. Shall we?" Bashir led the way, with four Klingon guards and Smiley in tow, to the docking ring.

\--

"Are you okay?" Dax asked Bashir as she slid into the chair opposite him. The Replimat was quiet; the late hour seeing only a few scattered couples.

Bashir continued to stare into his glass, not acknowledging her.

"Julian?" Dax asked quietly, touching his hand lightly. He snatched it back, glancing up wild-eyed.

"Wha-? Oh, Jadzia. Gods, you scared me." He hastily composed himself as best he could, but not before Dax caught a glimpse at his eyes. They were sunken, hollow, dull.

"Julian, what is it? You've been acting strange lately."

Bashir tipped the glass back and forth, watching the synthale. "Can't you guess?"

She nodded sympathetically. "The other universe."

Bashir sighed. "Yes. I thought it was all behind me, and then Sisko disappeared with O'Brien..."

"And the nightmares started again," Dax finished quietly. Bashir sighed again.

"I'm afraid so. I..." his voice cracked, and he took a long swallow of synthale.

"Have you talked to Kira?"

"No." Bashir shook his head emphatically. "I won't bother her with my problems. She has enough of her own."

"Kira and Benjamin are the only two who know what you're going through right now. It might be a good idea to talk to them."

"I said no," Bashir insisted a bit too strongly. He realized his knuckles were turning white around his glass, and he forced himself to relax. "I'm sorry. This just has me so wound up."

"It's okay, Julian. Just take care of yourself. You look like hell," Dax commented with a smile, getting a wry one in reply.

"Thanks a lot." He stretched, trying to stifle a yawn. "I think I'll call it a night. Good night, Jadzia."

She smiled softly at him. "Good night, Julian."

\--

"This is it. Figure out how to work it yourself," Smiley tossed back at Bashir. He was tired; tired of working, tired of Bashir's threats and insinuations, but most of all, just plain _tired_.

Bashir surveyed the transporter on the ship, pressing a few buttons. "Where's the device?"

Smiley's head snapped up sharply. "What device?"

Bashir turned to him, fixing him with a weary look. "The device that codes the transporter to cross-dimensialize the beam. Yes, I do know my way around transporters; I've been on ships before. Now," he said, stepping closer to Smiley and lowering his voice menacingly, "where it is?"

Smiley fought with his conscious, not wanting to give Bashir the means to get to the other universe, but not wanting Dax or anyone else to suffer because of it.

"I'm waiting," the Intendent growled.

"All right, all right. It's in the left panel, above your head." Smiley kept his head down, missing Bashir's look of triumph. He motioned for one of the guards to open the panel and retrieve the transmitter.

Bashir held it in his hands lovingly, as if he were holding a newborn child. "Oh, this is wonderful," he declared, his eyes lighting up with pleasure. "Now we'll be able to get plenty of Terrans for the mines, as well as..." his voice trailed off and he studied Smiley carefully.

"You wouldn't want to go first, now would you Smiley?" Bashir asked him, giving Smiley a start.

"Wha-? I'm not going back over there."

Bashir shot him a disdainful glare. "Fine. I'll send someone else." He studied his companions, settling on a fellow he knew to be trustworthy. "Yehto, when you reach the other side, record what you see with this," he handed him a small recording device, "make sure you're not seen. Look for gathering places, meeting halls, that sort of thing. Somewhere a large group of people will congregate. That'll make it easier."

He turned to Smiley. "Thank you again Smiley. You can go now."

Smiley blinked at him. "Go, Intendent?" he asked, confused.

"Yes. You can go...back to the brig." Bashir laughed at his own joke, nodding to the guards who grabbed Smiley roughly by the arms and half-carried him back down the hall.

He turned back to the transporter controls with the anticipation of a kid in a candy store. He rubbed his hands together, touching a few keys. "Are you ready?" he asked Yehto. "I'm going to automatically retrieve you in ten minutes; I don't want the risk of anyone questioning you, and if they do, you won't be there long enough to answer."

The Klingon nodded sharply, then dissolved in the transporter beam.

\--

Bashir shivered as a cold chill swept him. The medical scanner in his hand shook; he placed it on the counter before he dropped it. He felt like someone had just walked over his grave. Granted, his talk with Dax had helped him, but being alone in his quarters certainly hadn't. Coming back to the Infirmary and working had done some good, but he was still on edge, anticipating...something. It was unnerving and a helluva distraction.

"Doctor Bashir, are you all right?" his nurse interrupted his thoughts.

He managed a wan smile. "I'm fine Sedi. I'll finish up here. You can get some rest. I know that husband of yours is visiting tomorrow," he said, winking at the blushing Bajoran.

"You're a sweet man. One with a wicked sense of humor, but still a sweet man," she admonished him playfully as she saved her work and left him alone in the Infirmary.

Bashir took a deep breath, enjoying the quiet. It had been a while since he'd strolled along the Promenade this late at night; maybe it would help clear his head. He instructed the computer for night setting, dimming the lights and placing the light security field in place. He began walking to his right, setting an easy pace. He glanced into the closed shops, stopped here and there to read a sign or message, wandering aimlessly around the huge circle. As he passed the security office, he heard a slight noise. Calling, "Who's there?" softly, he peered around the corner, and met face to face with a Klingon.

The Klingon cursed himself for being careless. He had been following this Terran around, taking every precaution, but how was he to know that a shop would place stupid trinkets out on display in the middle of the aisle? Now the light was on the Terran's face, and he could make out who he had been following. He drew a quick breath; if the Intendent could see this, he'd surely be pleased...

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you," Bashir apologized, tilting his head slightly in recognition of the uniform. He narrowed his eyes a bit in the dim light, trying to make out the Klingon's face. When he made out the features, his face blanched in astonishment. "Yehto," he whispered hoarsely, backing up. He slapped his commbadge. "Bashir to sec-"

Yehto ripped the commbadge from his chest, tossing it aside. "How do you know my name?" the Klingon hissed, snatching Bashir's arm in one of his massive hands.

"I...I...You helped Verad. You didn't want me saving Jadzia. You don't know what I'm talking about," Bashir realized with a sinking feeling. His stomach twisted in knots and he started to hyperventilate. A shaft of light had caught the Alliance symbol on the Klingon's massive chest. Bashir's eyes widened in shock. "Let me go," he pleaded, trying to pry the fingers from around his arm.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Yehto grinned savagely as the familiar feel of the transporter caught both of them.

"No. Gods, no..." Bashir cried as he and Yehto disappeared in the transporter beam.

\--

"Well Yehto, you did better than I could ever have imagined," the Intendent praised his companion, eyes alight at the sight of his doppleganger.

"Send me back," Bashir demanded, wondering what a Terran was doing with a band of Klingons, let alone his double.

The Intendent laughed harshly. "Do you honestly think after all this trouble, we'd simply send you back? I'm afraid not. You're here to stay." The Intendent sat back in his seat, the Captain's seat of the ship as it cruised back to Terok Nor, taking in the neat-as-a-pin Starfleet uniform and trimmed hair. "Though I can't see any resemblance," he smiled.

Bashir glared down at his double. "I don't either," he affirmed, eyes narrowing with contempt.

The Intendent laughed. "You see? We have something in common already. At least, something else," he mused as he touched his own face, staring intently at Bashir's. Bashir felt his insides turn over.

"Where are you taking me? The mines?" Bashir asked, keeping his voice steady.

The Intendent tsked at him. "Oh, no. You're not going to the mines. That's just for Terrans and the like. We're different, aren't we?"

Bashir missed whatever his double was implying, but went along with it. Anything was better than the mines. "Yes, we are," he agreed carefully. He'd have to stay on his toes here until he learned what had happened. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long.

"You were here, with her double," the Intendent began, voice laden with disgust at the 'her'. "You helped the Terrans escape. I can forgive that, as you were just trying to save yourself in the process. That couldn't be helped," he excused him, leaving Bashir's head spinning at his logic. "Anyway, after you and she left, Sisko began the rebellion. He freed a lot of slaves, including me, from the mines on Terok Nor and other stations and planets. I'm sure you've heard this from your own Sisko, so I won't bore you with details. I will tell you this, however," he leaned closer. His voice dropped to a whisper, "Something dreadful happened to the Intendent, and a new one has been appointed. The second in command has been replaced, and," he leaned in closer, "the rebellion has been destroyed."

Bashir blanched at that news. That meant that O'Brien and Sisko's plan had failed. He felt a great sense of regret at that, but covered it well. "You certainly have been busy over here in such a short time," Bashir commented. "May I ask who the new Intendent is?"

The Intendent broke into a knowing smile, leaning back in his chair. "You're looking at him."

\--

"What do you mean, he's not on the station! I just saw him last night," Dax insisted to the computer, refusing to believe the report it was spitting at her.

"Doctor Bashir is no longer on the station," it repeated, receiving a slap from Dax.

"Is the computer getting unruly again, Old Man?" Sisko asked with a bright smile as he stepped out of his office and walked over to Dax's science station.

"It's telling me Julian isn't on the station. I just saw him last night, Benjamin; he wouldn't have left."

Sisko got the strangest sense of deja vu. "Senior staff, report to OPS immediately," he instructed his commbadge, walking swiftly to a console and calling up sensor logs from the previous night.

"Benjamin, you don't think..." Dax began, but Sisko's glare halted her.

"I don't think. I know. Someone from the other side came and took Dr. Bashir."

\--

"Please, make yourself at home," the Intendent waved about his quarters, plopping down on the couch and tipping a bottle of T'kar to his lips. Bashir stood in the doorway, astounded that his double now controlled Terok Nor. He wondered how he could have done it. It was strange enough that he had been a rebel, but now, to have betrayed everyone and everything, all for power? He didn't understand the man sprawled on the couch.

"What's wrong, Julian? Oh, how selfish of me. Here, have a drink," the Intendent offered the bottle to Bashir, who restrained himself from wrinkling his nose.

"No, thanks."

The Intendent shrugged. "Suit yourself." He tipped the bottle again, this time draining it and smashing it against the far wall, shouting as it shattered into pieces. Bashir cringed.

The Intendent eyed his double, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. "Are you tired? Perhaps you'd like some quarters, get some rest?"

Bashir sighed wearily. "It is awfully late, and I've been up all day."

The Intendent nodded sympathetically. "I know what you mean. Overthrowing the Intendent and taking control of this station...It's been hell," he said, shooting a lopsided grin at his double.

Bashir narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure." Nothing his double did surprised him anymore.

The Intendent rose to his feet, moving to stand toe-to-toe with his double. "You don't like me, do you?"

Bashir stared into his doppleganger's eyes, shivering internally. "Should I? You said so yourself, you don't see any resemblance."

The Intendent chewed on his lower lip, a gesture that caused a fine tremor to course through Bashir's body: He did that all the time, a nervous habit when deep in concentration.

"True, but I'm beginning to." The Intendent gave Bashir some breathing room, signalling for his guards. "I'll have Yehto take you to-"

"If you don't mind, could someone else show me to my quarters?" Bashir interrupted. "I...I'm not overly fond of the Yehto on my side."

The Intendent's eyebrow shot up. "You've had a run-in with a Klingon? Well, maybe we have more in common than I thought. We're going to have to share stories soon." He signalled again, and another Klingon appeared.

"I'd like you to meet my second in command, Worf, son of Moog. Worf, meet me." The Intendent laughed lightly at Worf's expression. Not much amused the Klingon, but when it did..."Worf, please escort Julian here to my quarters."

"But Intendent, what about..." Worf began, but shut his mouth at the Intendent's warning glance.

"Take him to my quarters," the Intendent emphasized, trying not to smile. Worf did likewise.

"Yes, Intendent. This way." Worf stepped to the side, waiting for Bashir to move.

Bashir eyed the two of them warily, not sure what had just happened, but he was sure he wasn't going to like it. When he walked into the assigned quarters, he knew why.

"Jadzia!"

\--

"I'm afraid Doctor Bashir has been abducted by someone from the other side," Sisko announced to his staff. Dax, Kira, O'Brien and Odo were sitting around the central computer, all looking weary.

"Who would want him? I mean, sure, he's a doctor and all, but surely they have their own," Kira asked. She rubbed her head tiredly.

Sisko sighed. "There's always a need for doctors in the middle of war." He glanced around at his senior staff, noting their drained expressions. "I know this has been hard on you, it's been hard on me. I don't see any way to..."

"We do have the recalibrated transporter, ready to go," O'Brien interrupted. "I say we go get him."

"Chief, it's the same problem we had with Benjamin. We don't know where to begin," Dax reminded him.

O'Brien started tapping the control panel in front of him. "Ah, but Lieutenant, we can find the transporter trace, and figure out approximately where he was taken. I just hope he's all right."

"So do I," Dax and Kira softly chimed.

\--

"I told you never to call me that," Dax cried as an object was hurled at Bashir's head. He ducked, just in time. Dax rushed past him, only to be caught up against Worf.

"And where do you think you're going?" he boomed, shoving her to the floor. He growled menacingly before locking the door behind him, leaving Dax staring daggers at Bashir, who was staring at her in astonishment.

"Dax, what are you doing here? Sisko said you were with...oh, Gods, no," he whispered as his thoughts jumbled together. This Bashir wanted Dax. Sisko had said as much. Dax was in this Bashir's quarters. It wasn't hard to see the conclusion.

"Don't come near me, you filthy traitor! How could you betray your people, the entire rebel force? And don't ever mention Sisko's name to me again. I remembered what you said back on the base. You said you had killed him already. You betrayed him then, trying to get in the good graces of the Intendent. And then killed her..." her body shook with rage, "And sent all of them back to the mines..."

"I'm not who you think I am," Bashir tried to reason with her, but she pulled the phaser out of her waistband and pointed it at him.

"Oh, yes I do. You're worse than a murderer. You're a collaborator," she hissed, rising to her feet, the phaser pointed at Bashir's pounding heart.

Bashir kept his eyes trained on her hand, afraid she would fire before he had a chance to explain himself to her. "I'm not that Bashir. Look at me; do I look like the same man?"

Dax narrowed her eyes, assessing him from head to toe. "You could have changed your appearance," she replied warily, though Bashir could see he was breaking through.

"But I didn't. Have you seen this uniform before? It's Starfleet; from the other universe; the other side. I'm from where..." Bashir almost said 'Sisko', but thought better of it. "I'm the same person who was here a few months ago, in the mines. I killed Odo."

Dax blinked at him. His entire demeanor was different than Bashir's; his manner of speaking, his words, his expression, but most of all, his eyes. They were sane, almost innocent, and very frightened.

"You're from the same universe as Benjamin?" she asked, still keeping her finger on the fire button.

"Yes," Bashir breathed, relieved that he had gained at least a little of her trust. "He came back and told us what had happened over here. He had no idea  _he_ ," Bashir threw as much loathing into that syllable as he could, "would try to take over this universe."

Dax allowed the phaser to lower a fraction. "You've seen Benjamin? Is he all right?" she asked, concern filling her blue eyes. Bashir nodded, wondering just what the commander had left out of his report.

"He arrived back safe and sound last night. You better sit down." Bashir noticed Dax was looking pretty shaky, and had paled considerably. He guided her to the bed, pushing her gently down. She flinched away from him.

"I'm fine," she snapped. She closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. Bashir watched her, wondering what he had said to cause her so much panic.

"I thought Bashir...the Intendent had killed him too," she whispered finally, glancing up at Bashir. "He admitted that he had our Sisko killed, probably did it himself. The bastard," she hissed, clenching her fist.

Bashir was at a loss. This was his double she was describing,  _him_. And he hadn't the vaguest idea how he could have turned so cold, so unfeeling toward his own people. "Dax, I don't know what to say," he said quietly, maintaining his distance from her.

She sighed. "It's not your fault he's such a...well," she broke off, embarrassed. She managed a thin smile. "Do you know me? I mean, on your side?"

Bashir nodded, sitting in a chair across from her. "You're the chief science officer of Deep Space Nine, this station. I'm the chief medical officer. We work pretty closely together. And, we're good friends," he finished, smiling warmly at her.

Dax's smile became genuine. "A scientist, eh? That's a surprise." She fixed him with her blue eyes. "Good friends you say?" she murmured.

Bashir gulped. "Yes. Good friends. And what's so surprising about you being a scientist?" he abruptly changed the subject, not wanting to get into a conversation about his relationship with his Dax.

She laughed, a light, amused sound. "Me, a scientist? I don't have the patience. I'm much too...emotional to be that...analytical."

Bashir's eyes widened at the turn their conversation had taken. Dax had turned into a seductress right before his eyes; something he had only glimpsed once before - nearly three years ago. "Dax, why don't you like to be called Jadzia?"

Her smile vanished instantly, eyes narrowing as she got up and paced. "Before Sisko found me, I was a dancer - entertainer - for the Alliance." Her voice was flat, reciting a past that she would dearly love to forget. "I was sent to Cardassia Prime, where I was 'entertainment' for the Central Command. They ignored my given name, instead calling me Jadzia. I hate that name," she concluded, now standing by the portal, her back turned to Bashir.

He noted the tremor of her shoulders and respected her privacy. He remained where he was until she composed herself once again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back painful memories," he apologized as she reseated herself on the bed. Her eyes were red-rimmed, but other than that, she appeared composed.

A harsh sound escaped her lips. "You didn't. Garak recognized me during my capture. He was at one of the dinners I performed at," she explained, face set in hard lines.

Bashir closed his eyes, anger burning in his chest. He tried to tell himself that who she was describing wasn't the Garak he knew, but he had to finally admit to himself that he didn't know his Garak any more than this one. "He didn't try anything here, did he?" slipped out, and he silently cursed himself. He dared to open his eyes, finding Dax staring at him.

"Why should you care?" she asked curiously. "I'm not your Dax."

Bashir was astounded. He scoffed, "That doesn't matter. You're still a humanoid; I still care what happens to you."

Dax tilted her head, forehead creased in curiosity. "Human?"

"Yes. That's what we call people from Earth. Mostly Terrans," Bashir explained.

She nodded understandingly. "Sorry. Benjamin and I didn't exactly get a chance to do much talking." Her mouth curved up in a seductive smile, and Bashir again wondered what else Sisko was hiding.

"I see." Bashir didn't know what to say anymore. He yawned, startling himself.

"I guess your tired after your long trip," Dax quipped, and Bashir had to smile. The remark was close to what his Dax would have said, with exactly the same small smile to accompany it.

"I am. I've been having trouble sleeping lately," he admitted, massaging the back of his stiff neck.

"Come here," Dax instructed, patting beside her on the bed.

"What?" Bashir asked hoarsely, swallowing hard.

She tried to stifle a smile. "You're tight as a wire. You need to relax."

He smiled at her attempted joke and moved to sit next to her, the bed sinking slightly under their combined weight.

"You are tense," she observed as her hands began working the muscles of his neck. Bashir sighed, rolling his head a bit as Dax's hands worked their magic.

"I haven't exactly had a chance to relax recently," he shot back, sighing softly as her hands moved in circular motions across his shoulders.

"Har-har," she retorted, digging at a particularly hard knot in his back, making him jump.

"Watch it; I'd like to return home in one piece," he admonished her, even as he felt himself lolling into the gentle rocking motion she created. He felt his consciousness slipping away, finally falling lightly onto his side, breathing evenly.

"Sleep well, Julian," Dax whispered, brushing a hand through his hair.

\--

"Just what do you two think you're doing?" the Intendent demanded as he strode into his quarters, seeing Dax and Bashir asleep on his bed.

Dax sat up immediately, her senses on full alert. "Sleeping, Intendent," she replied nastily, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"I see. And is that all you two did?" he insinuated, sauntering over to the bed and yanking Dax to her feet. "Well?"

She jerked out of his grasp, eyes spitting blue fire at him. "We slept. He was exhausted."

"And what about you?" the Intendent asked, raising a hand to caress her face. She slapped it away, drawing a low growl from him. "Don't deny me, you tramp. Not after you already did it with my double!"

"We didn't do anything," she shouted back, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What if I don't believe you?" The Intendent searched her face, looking for a crack in her mask.

"I don't care if you do or not. It's the truth," she shot back, crossing her arms. In doing so, she was unable to catch herself from hitting the floor as the Intendent brought his fist across her face.

"Truth, my dear, is in the eye of the beholder." He touched a few keys on the computer, bringing up a view of his quarters.

Dax saw herself and Bashir on the bed, her giving him a massage. She glared at the Intendent. "You have a recording device in your own quarters? What, can't trust your own staff?" she taunted, rubbing her tender jaw carefully.

The Intendent was by her side quicker than she could react, holding her wrist. "I trust no one. Least of all you." He pulled her to her feet roughly, pressing his body close to hers. "But that doesn't stop me from admiring you," he breathed, his mouth lowering for a kiss, his hand cupping her backside and squeezing tightly. She turned her face away, avoiding his mouth.

"I told you to leave me alone," she warned, struggling against him, punching him with her free hand. His hand let go of her wrist, only to slam it across her mouth, splitting her lip open.

"And I told you not to deny me, Jadzia," he whispered, eyes narrowed dangerously. Dax spat blood at him.

"Go to hell."

Bashir grinned evilly. "If I do, I'm taking you with me." His mouth found hers, tasting the blood, licking it from her lips. "Now, what's say you and I go somewhere...quieter."

"Get away from her."

The Intendent's eyes glowed for an instant before he turned them to his double.

"This doesn't concern you, Julian," the Intendent turned back to Dax, eyeing her hungrily. "This is between me and the lovely Trill."

"And me." Bashir walked up to the two, glaring at his double. "Let her go."

The Intendent laughed cruelly. "What, and ruin the fun?" His hand traced Dax's waistband, retrieving the phaser. "This is what I was after. You shouldn't be so distrustful," he admonished his double, shaking his head at him. Then he turned back to Dax.

"And as for you, my dear...you're going to tell me where you got this," he waved the phaser under her nose. She remained silent. "Ah, so that's how you're going to play it, eh? Well, I can play that game too," he hissed, eyes blazing as he raised his hand.

"Stop!" Bashir cried, catching the hand before it connected with Dax. The two Bashirs glared at one another, fury behind two sets of toffee-colored eyes.

"Why? What's she to you?" the Intendent demanded to know, narrowing his eyes at his double.

"She's my friend," came the reply. Bashir released the Intendent's hand, still glaring at him.

"Oh, merely a friend? I sincerely doubt that. One does not risk their life for a friend. But for a lover, maybe..." The Intendent's voice drifted off as he glanced from Bashir to Dax, understanding lighting his eyes. He nodded slowly. "Yes, I see it. That's why you didn't want me. You wanted him." The Intendent shook Dax roughly. "Isn't it?"

"Yes!" Dax screamed, startling both Bashirs. Julian swallowed hard, getting ready to protest, when he saw the Intendent's face. He was livid, veins popping out along his neck, eyes dark with anger and lust, jaw clenched in rage.

"You bitch. You would deny me, but not him? We're the same person!" he growled, shaking her again.

She laughed into his face. "Oh, no you're not."

Bashir watched the exchange in complete shock. He couldn't believe his double, _he_ , was acting like a tyrant. And he didn't understand why Dax was deliberately taunting the Intendent.

The Intendent snarled, raising the phaser to her head. "Well then, if I can't have you, neither can he."

That snapped Bashir out of his shock. "No!" he cried, trying to stop his doppleganger from firing. The Intendent halted, glancing curiously over at Bashir.

"What? Either I kill her or you, it's as simple as that." His voice lowered menacingly. "But one of you is going to live without the other."

"Then kill me." Bashir said quietly, looking the Intendent defiantly in the eye.

The Intendent sighed sadly. "If you insist." He turned the phaser to Bashir, finger hovering over the fire button, then quickly turned it to Dax and fired. She crumbled at his feet, blood pouring from her head wound.

"No, dammit! Why?" Bashir demanded as he raced to her side and tried to stop the flow of blood. He refused to acknowledge that fact that she was dead already. "You said you'd kill me instead," he snapped, glaring up at his doppleganger.

The Intendent shrugged his shoulders. "I lied. The one who survives has to suffer the most. I just put her out of her misery. Pity; I think I really loved her." He smiled toothily at Bashir.

"Dax was right. You are a filthy bastard," Bashir spat, no longer ashamed. This wasn't him. He couldn't recognize an ounce of himself in the man standing over him and Dax's dead body.

The Intendent tsked at him, "Now, is that any way to talk about yourself?" He knelt down to look Bashir in the eye, placing a hand on his shoulder. Bashir shrugged it off. "She's better off. I couldn't watch her every single second of the day, and news of her arrival here has sparked the...interest of the Cardassians," the Intendent explained.

Bashir's eyes blazed darkly. "Why should you care about the Cardassians? You certainly didn't care about her. Not the way you slapped her around like a rag doll." His voice finally cracked, his emotions all over the place.

"Oh, but I did care," Bashir's double insisted. "As for my treatment of her...I learned that from the Intendent herself. It was her way of showing affection," the current Intendent replied nastily, rising from the floor. "I was on the receiving end of enough of it as it was. Any more 'affection' and I'd've been dead."

Bashir's head snapped up. "So that gives you the right to be 'affectionate' to Dax?"

"I just wanted to show I care," the Intendent insisted. Bashir stared at him, disbelief emanating from toffee-colored depths. His doppleganger picked up on it, asking quietly, "What, I'm not capable of feelings? Is that what you think?"

Bashir blinked once. "Yes," he replied, drawing a slight moan from his counterpart.

"Oh, don't I wish. I remember...I used to care what happened to the Terrans. Before I was taken myself, when I was young. But then, I watched as the fools let themselves be beaten, raped, murdered. My caring for them stopped when they stopped caring."

"How could you?" Bashir asked incredulously. "How could you stop caring?"

"It's easy, when you watch your friends killed; your family brutalized." The Intendent shook himself, turning to Bashir with a bright smile. "And I'm tired of this depressing drivel. Let's have some fun, check out the ore processing to see how the production is going."

"Isn't that Garak's job?" Bashir sneered.

The Intendent's eyebrows shot up. "Not anymore," he whispered with a broad smile, sending shivers down Bashir's spine.

Anger like he'd never felt before burned in Bashir's chest. Without thinking, he lunged for the Intendent, wresting the phaser out of his hand and turning it on him. The Intendent stared at his double in astonishment, mouth hanging slightly open. His eyes flicked to the phaser, then the comm panel on the wall to his side. He took a step toward it, raising his arm.

"I'l have none of that from you," Bashir ordered, stalking over to his doppleganger. "I'm going to put you out of commission, Intendent."

He laughed harshly. "You couldn't harm me. I'm you. If you destroy me, you'll destroy yourself." He touched his belt lightly, activating his personal security alarm.

Bashir smiled evilly. "Oh, no I won't. I finally figured out what you meant by 'we're different.' You're part Klingon, aren't you?"

The Intendent blinked. "Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm not. Therefore, you can't be either." He got nose-to-nose with him, the phaser digging into the Alliance symbol on his chest. "So that means one of us is lying."

Just then Worf, along with three other Klingons, burst into the room, phasers drawn. Bashir barely glanced to them, focusing all his attention on his doppleganger.

The Intendent looked Bashir square in the eye. "My mother was half-Terran, half-Klingon. My father was a warrior of the House of Duras. You can do a DNA test if you like, doctor, but it will tell you the same thing."

Bashir's confidence wavered. He knew when he lied, he wasn't sure about his double. But he wouldn't have bragged in front of the other Klingons if it weren't true.

"Oh, Gods," he whispered, eyes going wide.

His double smiled. "Yes, it's true. I wonder what your mother isn't telling you. Or maybe your father." He shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter anyway. You're not going back there."

"Like hell I'm not." Bashir jabbed the phaser into his double's ribs. "Either let me go, or I'll kill the Intendent," he announced to the Klingons, hovering by the door.

To his complete astonishment, the Intendent started to chuckle. "I underestimated you, Julian. You're ready to take over on this side, take my place. All you have to do is push the button."

The taunting voice - his voice - echoed in his head. Would he be as bad as the Intendent - himself - if he killed him? No, this was crazy. He wouldn't be just like him. He was trying to get back to his side. The confusion that statement brought to Bashir gave Worf and the security team plenty of time to walk over and take the phaser out of his hand without a struggle.

"What shall we do with him sir?" Worf asked, looking like he was ready to grab Bashir by the scruff of his neck and toss him out an airlock.

"Leave him."

Worf's growl was halted as the Intendent glared at him sharply. "He's had a lot to deal with in a short period of time. Let him get used to it. Just leave him," the Intendent whispered, shooting Bashir a sad smile. "Try to get some rest, Julian. You look like hell." With a parting sympathetic look, the Intendent and Worf left, the security guards carrying out Dax's body.

\--

"I'm afraid we can't do that. We've interfered with their side more than I care to admit. We'll just wait for them to send Bashir back. If all they needed him for was doctoring, then he should be back soon." Sisko walked around his staff, trying to convince them this was the right thing to do. That was proving harder by the minute.

Dax began her objection, "Benjamin, we don't know who has him. It could be the Intendent, or some faction, or the rebellion. We just can't leave him there."

Sisko glared at her. "Dax, you know as well as I do that we haven't a chance in hell of locating him once we're on the other side. What's worse, we'd probably be captured, and then who would rescue us?"

Kira's finger-tapping had taken on a life of its own. "Commander, it's wrong for them to take him. Does Starfleet just let other beings kidnap their own?"

Sisko whirled on her. "Even if those people _are_ us, Major?" Commander and first officer glared at one another, both upset - but not by each other.

Dax scolded, "Benjamin, you don't know how much your disappearance upset Julian. He couldn't sleep. He kept having nightmares about the other universe. It nearly tore him apart."

"Just like the first time," Kira chimed in softly, glancing swiftly to Dax.

Sisko finally sat down, folding his hands on the tabletop. "I'm sorry, but we remain here. It's too risky to send anyone over there. When they're done with him, they'll return him."

"Hopefully in one piece," Kira muttered, so no one else heard her.

\--

"This is atrocious," the Intendent snarled as he read the production reports. He tossed the padd back at Worf, who caught it deftly.

"The Terrans are not cooperating, Intendent," Worf snarled back. Terrans were such whiny creatures. "They are constantly trying to escape."

The Intendent glared at his second in command. "Have any managed to make it out of ore processing?"

Worf stood straighter. "No."

A small smile of satisfaction curled the Intendent's lip. "Good. Then we won't have to worry about Terrans running around the station." He tapped his finger against his chin, chewing on his lower lip, deep in concentration. "What we need is to make the Terrans see that escape is futile." He sat up straight. "What we need is a trap."

Worf's upper lip curled into a smile, while the Intendent started to laugh.

\--

Bashir remained in his counterpart's quarters, staring at the bloodstain on the carpeting. How he had let this happen, he couldn't figure out. No, he had to stop thinking like that. This wasn't his fault. It was  _his_. That thought made his stomach turn, the knowledge that his parents had created that monster over here. But if what he said was true, they weren't his parents...no. He was actually starting to believe this lunatic's ravings. He couldn't afford to let that happen. He had to find a way back to his universe. He heard footsteps approaching and loud voices. He crept to the door, straining to hear.

"... have the Terrans done this time?" Bashir heard his counterpart demanding.

"We caught two trying to escape through the ventilation system, three hiding down below, and one tampering with the thorium control," Worf's booming baritone snarled.

Bashir drew a breath as he realized only one person could have done that: O'Brien. He leaned closer, trying to hear more.

"Bring the tinkerer to me; dispose of the rest," Bashir's doppleganger ordered, the sadistic glee eminent even through the heavy Cardassian doors. The voices dropped to a whisper and Bashir backed away, afraid of being caught. So far, he had been lucky.

The doors swished open and his counterpart entered, glancing sullenly about the room. "Julian, I have a visitor for you." He waved behind him, and Smiley was shoved into the room, stumbling to his knees.

Bashir hurried to help him up, only to be stopped cold by his counterpart's voice. "Touch him, and I'll kill him right now."

Bashir's eyes focused coldly on the Intendent. "Putting him out of his misery, too?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

"Not quite yet." The Intendent's cold eyes watched Smiley as he struggled to his feet, looking exhausted. "Now, tell me what you were doing."

Smiley tried to stand up straight, but his ribs hurt too much. "I was fixing a leak."

The Intendent advanced on him, grabbing him by the tattered shirt front. "Our reports showed no leak. How did you manage to find one?" he asked, eyes narrowing to slits.

Smiley remained silent. "I thought as much. Well then," the Intendent released him, straightening his Klingon armor, "what should happen to you?" He chewed on his thumbnail - drawing another shudder from Bashir - as he paced between both of them.

Bashir tried to catch Smiley's eye, but he was watching the Intendent with tired eyes.

The Intendent stopped pacing, snapping his fingers. "I've got it!" he declared brightly. "You're so fond of transporters, we'll just scramble your molecules in one, and leave you there," he finished, his tone cutting right through Bashir.

"You can't do that," Bashir whispered, eyes wide in shock.

The Intendent whirled to his counterpart. "And why not? It was his fault that Sisko returned. If he hadn't, then I wouldn't have been compelled to betray the rebellion. I would have been happy leading them. Well, maybe not," he added with a slight smile as he glanced to the bloodstain on the floor, smiling viciously at his double.

Bashir felt physically sick. His counterpart wasn't just insane, he was evil. To the core. He blindly followed his double, Smiley, and a hoard of Klingons and Bajorans to the docking ring, where they boarded a ship. Bashir recognized the same one he had been brought in on.

The Intendent smiled at his counterpart. "Doctor, have you ever seen a transporter accident?"

Bashir forced the words out of his mouth, "Yes. Once."

His double smiled, eyes alight with pleasure. "Ah, so you could inform O'Brien just what he is to expect."

Bashir turned horrified eyes to his double. "I'll do no such thing."

The Intendent blinked at him in surprise. "You'd let him go in there with no knowledge of what he is to expect? Julian, I thought you had more compassion than that."

Bashir stopped dead in his tracks, ignoring the snarls from behind him. "What do you know about compassion? You're about to kill a man in a transporter, because he wants his freedom. Where's the compassion in that?"

The Intendent looked at him coolly. "At least I didn't string him up like I did Garak. This way, his death will be relatively quick."

"How generous of you," Bashir snarled.

"Thank you," his double replied, the sarcasm lost on him. They had reached the transporter room, where Bashir repressed a wave of nausea.

"Now, if you'll just step up on the transporter, tinkerer, we can finish this unpleasant business." The Intendent stepped behind the controls, setting them for continuous cycle.

"You can't do this!" Bashir cried, trying to get close to the controls. Two Klingons held him back.

The Intendent ignored him. "Come now, make it quick. It's almost suppertime." He allowed a small smile of satisfaction before carefully arranging his features into the uncaring mask. He tapped a few controls, watching for Bashir out of the corner of his eye. If he guessed right, he would make his move now...

"Intendent." Bashir's double swiveled in surprise at his pleading voice.

"What is it?"

Bashir swallowed. "Why are you doing this? Why do this in front of me? What do you want from me?"

The slow smile that crossed the Intendent's lips sent shivers down Bashir's spine. He had guessed right. All this was a show for his benefit. "My dear Julian, I was wondering when you would figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Bashir was almost afraid to ask. Hell, he _was_ afraid to ask.

"Why, our planned takeover of the other universe. Your universe. I plan to replace those on your side with those from our side, starting with you." The Intendent's smile grew evil, shadows making his face appear devilish.

Bashir narrowed his eyes at his double. "No one would believe you were me."

"We'll see." With that, the Intendent hit the transporter cycle, the whine nearly drowning out the screams of Smiley, but not enough for Bashir. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the sight of O'Brien's distorted body twisting in the transporter beam. Finally, with one last high pitched wail, silence. Bashir was shaking, sweat soaking his uniform. His head down, he allowed the Klingons to lead him to a room and toss him down on a bed. He lay like that for minutes, hours, years...he didn't care. All his nightmares were coming true, but far, far worse.

"Jadzia, how wonderful to see you again." The familiar voice snapped Bashir out of his shock. He opened his eyes and stared into a mirror. But not a mirror...

"So, how do I look?" the Intendent asked, pirouetting in front of Bashir. His spotless Starfleet uniform, clean-shaven jaw, neatly trimmed hair...

"Gods," Bashir whispered, hands clammy and shaking.

"Now, what were you saying about no one believing I was you?" the Intendent asked as he sat in a chair, watching his now identical double.

Bashir managed to sit up, too stunned to do more than stare. He did look exactly like himself, down to the rip in his uniform where Yehto had torn his communicator off. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, a flash of mustard yellow and black. His eyes looked up into the face of Worf, dressed in a Starship uniform.

The Intendent followed his gaze to his second in command. "Yes, I learned that a Klingon, in particular Worf, was in Starfleet, so I took the liberty of replicating some clothing for him. Don't you think we'll make a smashing pair?" his eyes sparkled.

Bashir buried his face in his hands. It didn't look like he could stop the invasion of his side by these barbarians. "You win," he muttered, barely a breath.

"What's that?" the Intendent asked, leaning closer.

Bashir's head snapped up, his eyes dull and lifeless. "You win."

The Intendent smiled.

\--

Dax trudged back to her quarters, feeling as old as the symbiont inside her. Benjamin had been adamant; he had beaten down any and all arguments for returning to the other universe for three days, and Dax was beginning to wonder if he hadn't gone a bit crazy over there. She reached her door and was about to enter, when she noticed something bulky lying in the middle of the floor further down the corridor. Advancing cautiously, she stepped closer...

"Medical emergency to habitat ring, section 4," Dax ordered into her commbadge as she bent over the bleeding form of Julian Bashir. He was unconscious, his uniform torn, with what looked like numerous phaser blasts on his chest and limbs. Dax cursed silently as she tried to slow the blood from the cut on his forehead.

The medical team arrived, immediately assessing the damage and carefully placing Bashir on a stretcher. He groaned lightly as he was jostled a bit.

"Careful!" Dax snapped as Bashir's eyes fluttered open.

He licked his lips, wincing as he did so. "Jadzia," he breathed before he slipped into unconsciousness once again.

\--

"How is he doing?" Commander Benjamin Sisko walked lightly around the biobed, looking curiously at the lifesigns.

"He'll make it, but not without a lot of rest," Sedi Jarelle, Bashir's head nurse, informed him. "He took some nasty phaser blasts to his upper torso, numerous cuts and bruises ... it looks like someone played target practice with his body," she said softly, eyes welling up with tears.

He placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you get some rest; I'll have Dax watch him for awhile." Sisko nodded assuredly at the young Bajoran, guiding her to the door.

"Thank you sir," she whispered, and with one backwards glance at Bashir, she left.

Sisko turned back to the young man, silently cursing himself. This was his fault. He had made that agreement with the other Bashir; obviously, someone didn't take too kindly to that. And another innocent person had been hurt because of it.

"I'm sorry, Julian," he whispered, sighing softly.

"Benjamin, is there any change?" Dax asked as she entered the Infirmary. She had been spending all her free time with the young Human, more worried than Sisko'd ever seen her.

"I'm afraid not Dax. He's been unconscious since you found him. Sedi says he'll be fine, with a lot of rest." Sisko regarded his old friend. "Dax, have you been sleeping?"

She shook her head absently, checking Bashir's lifesigns herself. "I've been trying to pinpoint where Julian came from. I can't locate the transporter trace." She smoothed the hair back off Julian's forehead before continuing. "You didn't see him, Benjamin. What those bastards must have done to him..." She glanced up at Sisko then, and bit her lip. "I'm sorry Benjamin."

He shook the images from the other side. "It's okay, old man. I saw how their Bashir acted; I didn't like him much myself. I'm just wondering who would have taken Julian. Surely not O'Brien."

Dax agreed. "He promised, and if there's one thing the Chief is no matter who he is, it's a man of his word. Then who?"

Their conversation was interrupted by a soft moan. Dax felt Bashir stir under her hand. "Julian?" she asked, her voice shaking.

He moaned again, his eyes slowly opening, wary of the glare of lights. "No more, no more," he whispered hoarsely, raising a hand to ward off the offending light.

"Julian, it's all right. You're back on DS9, near the wormhole," Dax tried to reassure him, touching him lightly on the shoulder. He shrank away from her touch, whimpering lightly.

"I don't know anything about a wormhole. Why do you keep asking me? I don't know," he wailed, a small voice lost in the terror.

Dax and Sisko exchanged pained looks. Dax grabbed a hypo and pressed it against Bashir's neck, sending him back into slumber.

"What did they do to him?" Sisko demanded hoarsely. He had seen Cardassian torture before, but never Cardassian/Klingon. The Alliance must have pooled their resources. Cold fury burned his heart.

Dax was pale. "I don't want to know. I just want our Julian back," she said vehemently. "I want my Julian back," she whispered softer.

\--

Three days later, Sedi declared Bashir fit to leave the Infirmary, with instructions that he should be relieved of duty temporarily, until a psychologist declared him mentally fit. He had remained silent, watching everyone with a wary eye, even his own nurses. His trust seemed to be gone. He even shied away from Dax.

"Hello Julian. I've come to escort you back to your quarters," Dax said brightly as she entered the infirmary. Bashir just looked at her with his now lifeless eyes, remaining silent.

She fought to hold on to her cheerful exterior, even if inside she was incensed and worried. "Come on Julian, don't you want to see your quarters? Sleep in your own bed? I know these biobeds aren't the most comfortable," she tried joking. Bashir stared through her, sending a shiver through her veins.

When he didn't respond, Dax reached out her hand to his. He snatched his hand back, crossing his arms protectively around himself. Dax silently screamed. If she could find the bastards who did this, she'd kill them.

Forcing herself to remain calm, she said, "Julian, come on. Let's go to your quarters." She smiled sweetly, hoping her anger didn't show. That wasn't what he needed.

Slowly, his legs stretched off the bed and onto the floor, his eyes never leaving Jadzia's hands. She turned to the door, making sure Julian could see her hands the entire time. Looking back once to see if he was following her, they made their way back to his quarters.

Dax opened the doors, calling for lights before allowing Bashir to enter. Still eyeing her suspiciously, he stepped carefully into the room, eyes scanning every corner. The door swished shut behind him, and he whirled, eyes huge, arms raised as if to ward off an attack. Dax remained frozen.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Julian," she said softly. "These are your quarters. This is home."

Something flickered behind his eyes, some sort of recognition, then it vanished. He dropped his defensive posture slowly, surveying the room once again from the center of it. He sank down on the couch, his eyes sweeping the room constantly, his body tense as a wire.

Dax felt her heart cry out at his injustice. The sweetest, most innocent man she had met in a quite a few decades, and he was suffering this horror. Knowing there was little she could do for him, she vowed to spend all her free time with him, helping him assimilate back into the world.

Day by day, week by week, Bashir started coming out of his protective shell. He had began speaking to her haltingly the second day she had visited him. Mostly curt words, more hurtful and spiteful than encouraging, but it was enough for Dax. It had taken her two weeks just to get him to leave his quarters and join her in the Replimat, but once there, he seemed to relax. Though he never talked about what had happened, he seemed to be leaving it behind him. Before they realized it, two months had passed, and Bashir was getting stronger and stronger.

\--

Julian was getting weaker and weaker. He felt as if he had been born into this life, forced to stay when his counterpart had transported to his universe over two months ago. He wondered again if the deception had been caught. Had Sisko realized it hadn't been him? Had he slipped up somehow, given himself away? Surely he didn't know enough about medicine to pass himself off as a doctor, let alone the CMO. Those thoughts chased themselves around Julian's head, the only thing keeping him going. He had been locked up in the hold of the ship for two months. He was giving serious thought to making friends with the rat who occasionally visited him. No one visited him; hell, no one knew he was there except a handful of Klingons. His only friends in either universe were dead; Garak, Kira, Dax, O'Brien, Sisko...he wondered briefly about the Terrans. How were they holding up? Had the betrayal of the rebellion crushed their spirit? He sincerely hoped not. If they had given up hope, no one would come to rescue him. He sighed, leaning his head against the cool bulkhead. He could tell his sanity was being severely tested; humans craved companionship, and he had been starved of that for a good five weeks. The only contact he had was when one of the grunting Klingons had the decency to throw down some food, and they weren't exactly the most conversational of races. He glanced down as he heard a small squeak.

"Hello to you, mister rat. How nice of you to visit." He sorely hoped someone was looking for him.

\--

"Doctor!" Julian Bashir turned around with a questioning smile at the pleasant voice calling him. His eyes widened as he saw who was approaching and broke into a run, straight for his quarters. He punched in the access code and locked the door securely behind him.

"Damn," Bashir muttered. Garak was on this side, on this _station_. And he knew him! Maybe his counterpart had led a semi-interesting life after all. His thoughts turned to Jadzia, and that cute Bajoran nurse who had looked after him when he had been 'injured.' Very interesting indeed...

The door chime startled him. "Go away," he called, backing up to the couch.

Garak's muffled voice filtered through the door. "Doctor, I merely wanted to see how you were. Lieutenant Dax and Commander Sisko ordered me to stay away from you after your ordeal, but since you feel up to walking around the Promenade..."

"Go away you filthy Cardassian!" Bashir yelled, wondering what it would take to get rid of this pest. Apparently the good doctor had a strong friendship with the Cardassian. He hadn't anticipated that.

Silence greeted his outburst. _Good_ Bashir thought. He stomped angrily around his quarters, wondering what other surprises his double had left him.

The door chimed again, this time, Dax's calm voice filtered through. "Julian? It's me. Can I come in?"

Bashir's lip curled. Maybe he'd leave a few surprises for his double...if he returned. He went to open the door, taking care to watch his reactions. He allowed the door to open slightly, peering cautiously around the door before allowing Dax to enter.

"Are you all right? Garak called me, said you had run away from him. Don't you remember having lunch with him once a week?" she asked as she entered Bashir's quarters. Bashir remained silent.

"Do you remember Garak?" she asked softly.

Bashir slumped down onto the couch, shaking visibly. "He's...he's the Cardassian," he whispered, eyes huge. Dax sat next to him, careful not to touch him.

"Yes. He's your friend. Remember? You have lunch together once a week, in the Replimat. You discuss literature; exchange stories..."

"He's a Cardassian," Bashir whispered again, shuddering.

Dax was shocked when Bashir's hand snaked to cover her own. This was the first time he had attempted contact since he returned. "It's okay. He's the only one," she assured him in a low voice, squeezing his hand lightly. She was rewarded with a slight return pressure.

"They're all gone?" he whispered, blinking into her eyes. A slight waver of hope flared in the toffee-colored depths.

Dax debated what to tell him. Deciding quickly, she said, "Yes. He's the only one left on this station. They all abandoned Bajor four years ago." She hadn't realized he had associated himself with that side so fully. He must see Cardassians everywhere, the Alliance everywhere.

"The Alliance is gone?" he asked, a spark of light lifting his face which had been drawn since he returned.

Dax decided it was time to tell him the truth. "Julian, this is your universe. The Alliance doesn't exist here. Here, the Federation exists. Don't you remember?"

Bashir blinked. Obviously, this wasn't working. "I...I'm back with Starfleet." His mouth curved into a tentative smile. "I'm home?"

A full-blown Dax smile lit her face. "You're home, Julian," she assured him. She laughed as he grabbed her in a hug.

His low laugh reverberated through her entire being. "Jadzia," he whispered shakily into her ear.

She stroked his back. "Yes?" she said soothingly, cuddling him like a child.

"You don't know what they did to me." Dax broke away from his embrace, watching the tears fall.

"Oh, Julian..."

He stopped her. "Dax, I need to tell you this. I...they kept me away from everyone, in a little room. They interrogated me, about this side. About the wormhole, how we got over there in the first place. I tried to fight them, but there were too many of them. They wouldn't let me touch anything; anyone. I was suspended in a force field, held like that for..." his voice broke off.

Dax now understood why he was afraid of contact. The only time he had been touched was to inflict pain. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "You don't have to say anymore. I understand."

Bashir's fingers curled tentatively around Dax's. "Jadzia..." he breathed, keeping his eyes on their intertwined fingers.

"What Julian?" she asked softly, bringing her other hand to cover theirs. He looked directly into her eyes, his question plainly visible. The intensity of his stare shocked her; moreso than that desperate need there. She debated with her eight lives and her current conscience. She shouldn't. But he needed her. But it was a breach of professionalism. But she liked him. She continued to debate with herself, so introverted that she jumped as Bashir's lips touched hers lightly.

"Julian, don't," she whispered, trying to edge away, her emotions warring with each other.

His desperate, pleading eyes called her. "Jadzia, please don't leave me. Not now."

His pleas were tearing at her heart. He looked so lost, so alone, but she knew this wasn't right. She had to stop this before it went any further. "Julian, I can't, you know that," she said as softly as she could, trying not to upset him.

"No I don't!" he cried, his eyes flashing desperation completely. "I can't be by myself anymore, Jadzia. Not after that hell. Don't you see? I need you..." His voice was hypnotic, tantalizing, and Dax found herself swaying into it's lull.

"Julian," she whispered pleadingly.

"Jadzia," he whispered back, his breath warm on her cheek. "Please, please stay with me."

Dax sighed as his lips trailed along her spots, from her forehead to the base of her neck, softly brushing her skin. She felt her control slipping away, felt free for the first time.

"Jadzia," he whispered again and again, breathing her name like a lifeline. "Please don't leave me."

Jadzia's voice startled both of them with its intensity. "I won't leave you Julian." She searched his eyes, seeing the raw pain reflected there, and brought her lips to his, intending to make him forget all about the alternate universe, his current pain, and her own nagging conscience.

\--

Julian awoke to shouting. He hadn't heard much activity on board for several days...or what he guessed were several days. He had lost the concept of days, hours, minutes; the passage of time. He simply  _existed_.

Now the shouting was getting closer, and he struggled to his feet. Suddenly, the doors opened and bright light spilled into the semi-darkness.

"Hey, there's someone in here already! Who are you?" a male voice called into hold.

Julian panicked. If he told them who he was, they were liable to kill him on the spot, or worse yet, leave him in there. "I'm a Terran," he called back, stepping into the light. He hoped his incarceration had made him unrecognizable.

Someone he had never seen before grabbed him and pulled him out of the hold, leaving the way to shove the crew of the ship inside and lock the door. When the doors closed, loud cheering erupted from all around Julian.

"What's happened?" he asked over the shouting to the man who had saved him.

"An uprising on Terok Nor. We've taken control of the station, while ships are protecting the surrounding space. Bajor should fall within a few days," the man told him.

Relief flooded through Julian. His only hope was that the transporter hadn't been ruined by the takeover. "Do you know if the transporter still works?" he shouted.

The man laughed heartily. "You're worried about a transporter? We've just got our freedom! It's time to celebrate!" The man with the tattoo on his forehead began dancing with the nearest female, twirling her away into the crowd. Julian had no choice but to laugh as the throngs of happy Terrans paraded around the ship.

\--

"Dax, is something wrong?" Kira touched her shoulder lightly, startling the Trill badly.

"Kira! Siras, you scared me. I was concentrating on..." her voice trailed off as she realized her screen only showed the surrounding space.

Kira sat down next to her, giving her the once-over. "Dax, you haven't been acting yourself these last few days. Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, bringing up a screenfull of data and pretending to study it.

Kira put her hand over the screen. "No, you're not. Are you going to tell me? It's about Julian, isn't it?" she said softly, watching the Trill's expression carefully. To her complete amazement, Dax's eyes filled with tears.

"Kira, I'd rather not talk about it," she said curtly, then removed the Bajoran's hand from her screen. She stared at it until she felt Kira leave, then closed her eyes. Why hadn't she told her? The minute Julian had touched her, she knew something had been wrong. And not just his incarceration; something much deeper than that; something that burned within him. She absently touched her neck, where she knew marks still showed. That was not the Julian she knew.

\--

Julian snuck into the transporter room, casting furtive glances about him as he locked the door behind him. He prayed that the cross-dimensional device was still there; that his paranoid double hadn't taken it with him. He searched the immediate area, not finding it. He thought for a minute. If he were him...wait, he  _was_ him. Where would he trust it? In his quarters. Julian cursed under his breath. He hoped he hadn't gone and dismantled the thing. Unlocking the door, Julian made his way off the ship and toward the Intendent's quarters.

\--

"Benjamin, we need to talk." Jadzia Dax entered the commander's office, looking pale and withdrawn. Sisko went on immediate alert.

"Sit down Dax. What's the problem?" he asked as he leaned against his desk and folded his arms across his chest.

Dax fidgeted for a moment, unusual for her. "Benjamin, what I'm about to tell you; promise you won't get mad."

Sisko smiled. "I won't get mad. Just tell me. You're beginning to scare me, old man," he admitted, his smile fading as Dax bit her lip nervously.

"Well, you know I've been spending a lot of time with Julian since his return." Sisko nodded. Dax fought her last bit of conscience. "Does he seem different to you?"

Sisko's brow furrowed. "Of course. He's been through hell; psychologically, he's still a prisoner. It might take months for him to fully recover."

Dax interrupted him, "That's not what I mean. He's different. It's hard to explain. Do you know he won't see Garak?"

"That's understandable, since Cardassians did that to him. He'll get over it eventually."

"He hasn't reported for duty since his return."

"Again, it'll just take time. Dax, something is eating at you. Get to the point," Sisko prodded gently, garnering a smile from his old friend.

"All right." She took a deep breath. "Benjamin, I've had...I've been...intimate with Julian, and..." Her voice broke off.

Sisko's eyebrow shot up, but he retained his impartial gaze. "And?" he prompted.

Dax looked him square in the eye. "He's not our Julian."

\--

Julian tore apart the Intendent's quarters, searching for the transport device. So far, his double was proving to be difficult. He couldn't locate the device anywhere. Sighing, he leaned heavily against a wall. He was tired. Some part of his brain that still functioned like a doctor told him he was malnourished, and he needed to get some food. Well, there was a replicator there... within seconds, Julian was at the replicator, punching in codes.

"Psst."

Julian's hand froze in mid-punch. Afraid of moving. He could feel someone moving behind him, and he doubted a Terran would be sneaking up on another Terran.

A hand touched his shoulder. "Please, help me," a familiar voice pleaded.

Julian's eyes widened as he spun around in surprise. "Bareil," he murmured, trying to control his racing heart.

It was indeed Bareil, though not the man Julian remembered. He had the same build, the same features. But his eyes...they were full of pain, and not just from the numerous cuts and bruises Julian could see. This was a man who suffered. Acting on instinct, Julian helped him to the bed, lying him down carefully. Bareil coughed, a terrible hacking sound. Julan instantly diagnosed fluid build-up.

"You need a doctor," Julian uttered, more as a curse to himself than a statement.

"I just need to rest," Bareil whispered, closing his eyes.

Julian sank down next to him, forgetting his hunger. The last time he had seen Bareil, it was on his own operating table, back on DS9. He had been unable to grant Kira's wish; he couldn't keep Bareil alive. He remembered exactly how he felt, desperately wanting to help a friend, desperately wanting to save a patient, a life, and at the same time, unwilling to do just that. He felt tears forming, but forced them away.  _No, no, no_ , he chanted to himself.  _I won't do this_. The stray thought of actually taking this Bareil back with him, back to Kira, filled him with hope.

"Bareil," he whispered.

His eyelids fluttered open. "Yes?"

Julian found he couldn't ask. His throat constricted, and no sound would come.

Bareil regarded him with a steady gaze. "You. You are familiar to me."

Julian gasped in surprise, then lowered his head, trying to hide. "I'm just a Terran," he muttered.

Bareil became insistent. "No, no I know you. What is your name? Don't be afraid," he added softly. "No one will harm Terrans anymore."

Hearing that from a Bajoran on this side startled Bashir. "You... you're a sympathizer?" he asked, not entirely surprised. He suspected Bariel would be an honorable man, no matter what universe he was in. Unlike himself.

"I was," Bariel admitted ruefully. "And look what it got me. I was helping Terrans escape for years; a lot of them knew me. When the uprising began here, that was forgotten. I was thrown in a cell with the rest of the Alliance." He winced at the memory, but continued. "A man I knew well, Chakotay, recognized me and set me free, but not before the Klingons, Cardassians and other Bajorans had some fun."

Julian squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the image of Odo pounding his foot into his back. "I'm so sorry," came out on a breath.

His large brown eyes opened, and Bareil was stunned to see tears there. "Why are you sorry? You did not inflict pain on your own kind."

Julian shook his head. "No, no I didn't. But I didn't stop it, either. I could have stopped it a year ago, but didn't."

Bareil attempted to sit up. "Now I must know who you are. I don't recall seeing you down in the mines. Were you on a ship?"

Julian gently pushed him back on the bed. "Don't move. I believe your lungs are filling with fluid, and have to be drained." He busied himself with making Bareil comfortable, when he finally realized Bariel's gaze was on him. He swallowed hard.

"I was only down in the mines for a bit last year. About a week. I killed the shapeshifter," he admitted in a voice so low, it was no more than a slight breadth of air.

Bareil nodded slowly, once. "You are the one they called doctor, are you not? The one from the other side?"

Julian nodded numbly. "I shot him. I didn't have a choice. He was ready to fire at me," he chanted softly, then his voice hardened. "But he deserved it. He enjoyed beating up Terrans, torturing them. He was a cruel bastard."

"Yes he was," Bariel agreed. "And he got what he deserved, Healer." He returned Julian's stare. "I know about you from O'Brien, the one Sisko called Smiley. He was an acquaintance, shorting out key power grids when a ship was docking, that sort of thing. He helped a lot of Terrans escape, from here as well as traveling ships."

Julian was at a loss. "Um," was about all he could say. His head felt like mush; too much information too soon. And he was still hungry.

"Do you want anything to eat? I need something," Julian asked as if in a daze.

"Some hasprit would be nice. Extra spicy," Bareil requested, watching Julian walk over to the replicator.

\--

"Doctor, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Sedi eyed the young Human with surprise. It was late, and the Infirmary was empty.

Bashir smiled softly at her. "I just thought I'd stop by and see how things were going," he explained. He fingered a tricorder. "See how you were doing."

Sedi's nose crinkled further. "I'm fine, Doctor. But you should be getting your rest."

Bashir casually moved closer to the Bajoran, his eyes lit with barely contained lust. "Maybe you'd like to make sure I stay in bed?" he suggested lightly, stopping in front of her. He looked down at her, his warm eyes boring into hers, his mouth lifted in a crooked smile.

She eyed him curiously, then laughed lightly. "Doctor Bashir, I warned you about your wicked sense of humor. If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were flirting with me."

"Would you now?" he asked quietly as his fingers brushed through her hair. She took a step back, a flash of worry crossing her features.

"Doctor, what's gotten into you? You're not acting like yourself," she started to say, right before Bashir's lips closed over hers. She tore away from him, disbelief and shock coloring her features. She slapped him resoundingly across the face.

"Don't you ever touch me again," she threatened.

He laughed low. "Oh, come on now Jarelle. We both know this is what you've wanted ever since we met. I've felt it. Don't deny it." He moved closer to her again. She lashed out.

Her hands formed a double fist and she swung them like an ax, striking him across the face. He staggered, and she brought her hands down on the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious.

Panting, she tapped her commbadge. "Infirmary to OPS."

\--

"I don't know what to say," Bareil admitted to Julian.

Julian was stunned. "Are you saying you'll come?" he asked, trying to curb his excitement.

"I don't know," Bareil answered cautiously. "I may not be exactly welcome over here, but I do have friends. I don't know if I'm ready to leave."

Julian felt himself panicking. "You have to come. You can lead a wonderful life in my universe. Bajorans are free, just as they are here. So are Terrans. You can even stay on this station, or return to Bajor, whatever you want," Julian cried hysterically. "Just, please come back with me," he pleaded.

Bareil took in his panic, and his fear. "Healer, why is it so important that I return with you? What purpose could I serve?"

"Because she needs you," escaped before Julian could bite it back. Cursing himself under his breath, he made a show of cleaning up the dishes.

"Who needs me?" Bareil inquired, calling from the bed.

Thinking quickly, Julian answered, "Bajor, of course. They could use a courageous man like yourself."

"A planet does not provoke such passion, Healer. What happened to me over there?" he asked quietly.

Julian was again astounded at Bareil's insight. "You...Bareil were in a shuttle accident. You died from neural synaptic failure; I brought you back." He paused.

"But then why...? Ah. Something happened, right?" Bareil prodded gently.

Julian nodded. "In order to revive you, I flooded your system with something that attacked your internal organs, eventually your brain. I replaced part of your brain with implants, but you...changed. And then the problems spread to the rest of your brain, and it caused a synaptic failure. You died, again." He fell silent.

Bareiil studied his expression, noting the tenseness in his posture. "There is something you are not telling me. If you can't tell me, who can you tell?" he asked, offering a small smile, so like the one he had offered to Kira when he told her everything would be all right.

Julian swallowed heavily, blinking quickly to stop the tears from forming. "You had a lover. She wanted me to replace the rest of your brain with implants; I refused. I wanted you to die with dignity. I couldn't take away your last shred of humanity, your spark of life. I couldn't do that to you, but how could I do it to her? She begged me, she pleaded with me. If you knew her, you'd know she  _never_ begs for anything; never asks for anything for herself. And I let her down." Choking back a sob, Julian wiped ineffectually at the tracks of tears pouring down his face, ignoring the scratching of his scraggy beard.

Bareil remained silent, a bit unnerved at hearing how he died, but not him. Then realization dawned on him, and everything became clear. "Healer, you want me to return with you so I can resume a relationship with this woman?" he asked.

Julian shrugged halfheartedly. "Not really. I guess so. Oh, I don't know," he spat frustratedly. He rubbed his temple; fighting fatigue.

"I think you want me back to ease your conscience. You can't forgive yourself for allowing me to die."

"Yes," Julian whispered shakily.

"Even if it was the right thing to do," Bareil stated, staring Julian down.

Juilan glared back. "How can you say that? If I had the power to keep you alive, would you take it? If you had been him, what would you have told me?"

Bareil thought for a minute. He answered quietly, looking Julian straight in the eye, "I would have told you to let me die."

Something inside Julian released, he couldn't say what. But the sudden light in his eyes answered Bareil more than words could.

"And now you know why I can't return with you."

"Yes," Julian answered, with more authority than he thought he had left. "But I must return, as soon as I find something."

Bareil produced something in his hands. "This, perhaps?"

Julian took the proffered device, the cross-dimensionalization device, cradling it as if it were a newborn baby. "Where did you find it?" he asked incredulously as he turned it over in his hands.

"I stumbled on it as I was sneaking in here. I'm surprised you didn't hear me." Bariel smiled.

Julian smiled back. "I had a few things on my mind," he admitted. "Like how I was going to get back out of here."

"I can help you with that. I'll just contact Chakotay and..." he tried to get up again.

"Bareil, I told you not to move about," Juilan chided. "You need medical treatment."

"Chakotay is a healer in his own right. I'll call him; he'll help us both."

\--

"How can you prove it's not Bashir?" Sisko asked Sedi and Dax. They were in the Infirmary, where Bashir was on a biobed, still unconscious.

Dax surveyed the readouts, but Sedi answered. "There's no physical way to tell; he's identical to Bashir. Even moreso than twins."

Dax cut in, "But he's acting strangely. He won't see Garak, he hasn't come in to work, he attacked you..." she broke off, not wanting to voice her private concerns.

Sedi nodded slowly. "No, he hasn't been acting right. But does that make him an impostor?"

"Not an impostor, just another Bashir." Sisko clarified. He studied the young man, trying to see for himself any difference. All he saw was Bashir, with an ugly bruise on his chin, sleeping peacefully. "Keep him under observation for now. This may be trauma induced. We still don't know exactly what happened to him over there."

Sedi nodded curtly and picked up the regenerator to remove Bashir's bruises. Dax looked anxiously at Sisko. "Benjamin, you don't really believe this is our Julian, do you?"

Sisko took a deep breath. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

\--

"Oh my gods," Julian murmured. He studied his reflection in the mirror, appalled at the sight he made. His shaggy hair hung in strands, the wild beard making him look ancient. Shuddering, he turned to the shower and began cleaning himself up. When he exited the fresher, a man was there with Bareil.

Bareil glanced over to him, his eyebrows rising in surprise, then understanding lighted his eyes. He waved him over. "Healer. Meet another Healer, Chakotay."

Juilan knew Bareil recognized him, and didn't hold it against him. He advanced cautiously, not sure what reaction this Chakotay would have to his face. To his surprise, the man who turned around was the same one who rescued him from the ship's hold.

The man's face lit up. "Well, it seems I saved you for a purpose. Thank you for looking after Bareil," he extended his hand.

Julian took it, dazed. "Um, yes, well, thank you for saving me," he replied, fearing he sounded foolish.

Chakotay waved at the air. "All Terrans are safe. You were just one of many." He surveyed the man in front of him. "You certainly look better than the last time I saw you," he remarked with a grin.

Julian was astounded. But he should have known; every Terran over here was obscenely happy. He felt his lips curving into a smile. "I feel a lot better than the last time you saw me."

Chakotay chuckled. "Well, I remember you gave me quite a laugh, wanting to know if we had found any working transporters," he said, as his smile faded. "That's your way home, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

Julian nodded solemnly. "Can you help me?"

"I know where a ship is that has a transporter, but you'll have to be careful. All ships currently in dock are getting ready to take off for Bajor and other worlds, to free more Terrans," Chakotay warned him.

He took a deep breath. "I understand. Just direct me to the ship."

Chakotay turned to Bareil and the two spoke quietly. Julian shifted nervously; he had grown to loathe people whispering in front of him. Finally, Chakotay nodded and turned back to Julian.

"Let's go."

\--

All was quiet in the Infirmary. Bashir slipped off the biobed, creeping along the floor to the door. It hissed open but he stayed back, not wanting to alert any guards. Seeing none, an evil smile curled his lips.  _They trust you too much Julian_ , he thought to himself as he started walking causally along the Promenade, ducking into shadows whenever he heard someone approach. He silently made his way to the habitat ring, crew quarters.

\--

Julian was fighting a mounting sense of frustration. He couldn't locate the transporter room, and he didn't dare ask for directions. Chakotay's directions were swimming in his head, telling him to go this way when his instincts told him that way. With a growl, he gave up. Going on instinct, he located the transporter room two decks up.

He stole inside, not seeing anyone. Letting out a breath, he sent silent thanks that most of the Terrans were either celebrating or ready to liberate the quadrant, leaving virtually no one on guard. Julian looked at the transporter controls, trying to remember what keys the Intendent had touched.

"This one...no, this one...damn." He had been so sickened by O'Brien's demise that he hadn't paid close enough attention.

"Let me try it." Julian whirled at the woman's voice.

"Who are you?" he asked, tilting his head. She looked vaguely familiar.

She stepped into the light. "I'm Jennifer Sisko. Are you trying to get home? To where Ben is?" she asked softly, her eyes shining.

Julian nodded slowly. "Yes. I...you know who I am?" he asked, confused and more than a little afraid.

"You're Bashir. Their Bashir. I met your counterpart a few months ago when he was still the Intendent," she shuddered.

Julian's insides twisted. "He isn't the Intendent anymore?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. He was right; he didn't want to know.

Jennifer shook her head. "No, Worf took over for him when he disappeared. No one knows what happened to him, though most think Worf killed him."

"He's not dead," Julian whispered, unthinkingly.

Surprised, Jennifer asked, "How do... "

An explosion from underneath the deckplate nearly knocked them both to their knees. "What was that?" Jennifer cried over the alert sirens.

Julian knew instantly what had happened. "Something's ruptured the hull. I'm guessing the crew down in the hold did something, and they've probably escaped by now," he explained as he helped Jennifer to her feet.

"Bashir, if they find you..." she warned quietly.

"I know!" he yelled, his eyes scanning the room. Seeing the box on the wall by the door, he ripped it open and took out two phasers. "Set this to maximum stun," he instructed her.

She stared down at the phaser, setting it to kill. "Are you planning to make a stand here?" she asked.

Julian glanced at her curiously. "Not exactly. I just want you to cover my back while I figure out this transporter."

The sounds of shouting reached their ears, along with phaser fire. Holding his weapon tightly, Julian poked his head cautiously out of the doorway. A red beam passed within inches, and he jerked his head back inside, forcing himself to breathe again.

"If you want to live, you better get out of here," Jennifer told him, standing behind the transporter controls.

"I can't just leave you here to defend yourself," Julian protested.

"I can take care of myself," she stated vehemently, aiming her phaser at Julian and firing.

Julian gasped as a large body fell against him.

"It looks like I do have to watch your back," Jennifer quipped wryly as she watched Julian drag the dead Cardassian into the room.

Julian stared down at the body, too stunned to say anything. The shouting was moving closer, as well as the sound of disintegrating metal.

"Bashir? Bashir, get up there," Jennifer screamed, trying to get his attention.

Snapping out of his stupor, he saw Jennifer pointing to the transporter pad. At the same instant, a Klingon appeared in the doorway, snarling. Julian swung and fired, sending the Klingon back into the hallway. Holstering his phaser, he mounted the steps.

Behind the transporter controls, Jennifer continued tapping the keys. "I've set up the device; you should materialize in the habitat ring of Terok Nor," she informed him. She looked up. "Ready?"

Before Julian could answer, he saw another Klingon out of the corner of his eye, in the doorway. Worf. Julian froze.

"Intendent," Worf said with surprise, his eyes glittering with hatred.

"Not quite," Jennifer snapped, firing her phaser and cutting a hole into his chest.

"I have to get you out of here now, before the ship is destroyed," Jennifer muttered to herself as she set the controls.

Another blast rocked the ship, and pieces of the deckplate started raining down on them.

"Promise me you'll destroy that device the minute I'm back," Julian yelled over the noise.

Her fingers hovered above the controls, her eyes on the panel. Then, her gaze lifted to stare into Julian's eyes.

"I promise," she yelled back, hitting the transport sequence.

Julian nodded, satisfied that no one else would be able to transport between the dimensions again.

To his surprise, Jennifer smiled. "Say hi to Benjamin for me," she shouted, her image blurring.

"I will. I promise," Julian tried to answer her, but he could feel himself being carried by the transporter.

\--

Bashir had made good use of his three months aboard DS9. He had read as many files as his clearance would let him; learned everything there was to know about this station, and learned a lot about his counterpart. He had led an interesting life indeed, yet it still lacked something...like companionship. Bashir thought he could remedy that situation. He crept along the corridors, to Dax's quarters.

\--

\--

Julian materialized in the middle of a darkened corridor. He crouched down, surveying the area for anyone. He listened carefully; no sounds of joyous laughter, no screaming; he was home. Sighing with relief, he discovered he was only two levels below crew quarters on the habitat ring. He started to walk toward the turbolift, then stopped. Where was he going? His counterpart was on this station - somewhere. Fury like he'd never felt before welled in his chest. Should he try to confront him? Should he see Sisko?

Touching a padd on the wall, he whispered, "Computer, locate Bashir."

"Doctor Bashir is on Habitat ring level 2, crew quarters and on level 4."

Julian almost chuckled at the computer's finding of both of them. But the laughter caught in his throat. The alternate Bashir was indeed on this side; had been for who knows how long. And what had he done with his time there? Julian thought of what he would find important, useful. Medicine, possibly. Technology and weapons, definitely. When the image of Dax popped into his mind, Julian froze. That Bashir wanted Dax. That Bashir was denied Dax. Julian blanched and his hand rose to alert security, then stopped himself. Would they believe him? What if he had already had his way with Dax? He had to act carefully until this mess was straightened out. His hand tightened around his phaser.

The decision made, he took a deep breath, expelled it, and hopped into the turbolift.

\--

Bashir whispered the medical override into Dax's doorlock, opening the door with a slight swoosh. He stepped inside quickly, only allowing a small bit of light to enter before the doors shut behind him. He stole silently through her quarters, listening for the sound of her breathing. Hearing a noise off to the right, his mouth again curved up in that lascivious smile.

"Oh, Jadzia, we're going to have so much fun," he whispered as he crept to her bedroom doorway.

"Oh, my sweet Jadzia," Bashir whispered as he knelt beside Dax's bed.

Dax murmured something in her sleep, smiling softly as she turned over, facing Bashir. He touched her arm lightly.

Dax sat up with a gasp, her senses on full alert. "Julian, is that you?" she whispered, trying to control her out-of-control heartbeat.

"Shh. Yes, it's me. I'm sorry to disturb you. I was having trouble sleeping," he explained, stroking her hair lightly.

She pulled back from him slightly. "You're supposed to be in the Infirmary," she scolded lightly, reaching for the light controls. His hand covered hers, stopping her.

"I was, but I told you, I can't stand to be alone anymore, Jadzia. And I was so alone in there. You don't want me to be alone, do you?" he whispered demurely.

She jumped as she felt his warm breath near her ear. "N-no," she stuttered, trying to slide across the bed, away from him.

"Good." He hit the controls, bathing the room with bright light. Dax squinted, raising her hand to shield her eyes. It was yanked down roughly.

"Don't try anything, Jadzia, or you'll regret it," Bashir hissed into her ear.

She jerked out of his grasp. "I already regret it, Julian," she snapped back nastily. She tumbled off the bed, trying to hit the comm panel on the wall. Bashir nearly tackled her to the ground, pinning her there. They struggled, Dax scratching at his face, he trying to get her hands above her head.

"When are you going to stop fighting me, Jadzia? When are you going to realize we're meant to be together?" Bashir panted. He grunted as Dax's hand tugged at his hair. Eyes glowering, he brought a fist against her chin. She was sufficiently startled, and he gained the upper hand, pinning both her hands above her head. He pressed his body against hers, grinding his hips into hers. "Come on Jadzia. You know you like this," he breathed, his mouth lowering for a kiss. She turned her face away, avoiding his mouth.

"We were never meant to be together. At least, not you," she taunted, struggling against him, but he held her too tightly.

"Don't expect any other Bashir to come waltzing in here. He's never coming back. I saw to that," he whispered, eyes narrowed dangerously.

She glared at him. "I don't believe you. Not even you could kill your own self."

He laughed. "You say that with such certainty. You know, you had a lot in common with the other Jadzia. She was a fighter too. And do you know what it got her?" he whispered, nuzzling her neck.

She bit his ear, shoving him up and squirming out from under him. She stumbled to the controls, just a little further...

Her legs were pulled out from under her and she pitched forward, bouncing her head on the floor. She groaned, seeing stars instead of Bashir hauling her to her feet. She also missed seeing Bashir's hand fly across her mouth, but felt the impact with a jolt. Her head snapped around; blood filled her mouth.

"That's what she got," Bashir snarled.

Dax spat blood at him, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. "Go to hell."

Bashir grinned evilly. "If I do, I'm taking you with me." He advanced on her, grabbing her wrists. His mouth found hers, tasting the blood, licking it from her lips. "What's the matter? Not in the mood anymore?" he hissed.

"Get away from her."

Bashir's eyes glowed for an instant before he turned them to his double.

"We've done this before, Julian. This doesn't concern you," Bashir turned back to Dax, eyeing her hungrily. "This is between me and the lovely Trill."

"Not this time. This time, she _is_ my friend." Julian walked up to the two, glaring at his double. He waved his phaser at him. "Let her go," he demanded.

Bashir laughed cruelly. "Oh, Julian, you are amusing, but you are really starting to get on my nerves." He struggled with Dax, trying to keep both her hands at bay. He positioned her in front of him, blocking Julian from firing at him. "Now, my dear Julian, what are we going to do? Will we stand here all night," one hand stroked down Dax's arm, "or do you want to share in a little...fun?" The absolute coldness in Bashir's eyes nearly caused Julian to drop his phaser.

"I said let her go," Julian ordered, his voice hard and determined. He stepped closer.

Bashir grabbed Dax's hair and yanked back, trying to hold her struggling hands with only one hand. "Stay back, or your  _friend_ is going to be in a lot of pain."

Julian glanced from his double to Dax, his mind whirling. Something in Dax's eyes caught his attention...his eyes widened at what he thought she was implying. With a barely perceptible nod of her head, Julian understood.

He raise the phaser and aimed it straight at Dax. "She won't be in pain, because I'm going to put her out of her misery."

Bashir blinked once, twice. A smile twitched the corner of his mouth. "Julian, are you telling me that you," he laughed, "are going to kill Jadzia?"

Julian nodded sharply. Bashir grinned.

"Then let's have some _fun_ before we dispose of her. It really would be a shame. She's quite...enjoyable," Bashir sighed, hugging Dax closer. She remained silent, afraid of upsetting the delicate tightrope all three of them were walking.

A murderous gleam lit Julian's eye. "You've had her already?" he hissed, his expression darkening.

Bashir shrugged at him, tilting his head in curiosity. "Yes. What difference does that make now? We'll both have her."

Julian walked right up to both of them. "It matters to me." He glanced to Dax, who glared back at him coldly. "You bitch. You would deny me, but not him? We're the same person!" he growled.

She laughed into his face. "Oh, no you're not. He's a  _man_ , Julian," she taunted. Julian grabbed her arm. "We'll see about that," he growled, yanking her away from his counterpart.

"Hey," Bashir snarled threateningly, taking a step towards Julian.

Pushing Dax out of the way, Julian swung his phaser up and blasted his twin in the chest, the force knocking him back against the wall. He crumpled in a heap on the floor.

Julian lowered the phaser, his hand shaking uncontrollably. The shaking spread throughout his body, until even his teeth were chattering.

Dax was instantly by his side. "Julian, I've called security. They'll be here in a minute." She took a good look at him. "You don't look so good."

He suddenly felt drained, _adrenaline rush is gone_ , whispered through his mind. "Jadzia," he whispered hoarsely, "I..." and very nearly collapsed on her floor.

She caught him and helped him to the couch in the living area. "Just sit down and relax, Julian. You've been through quite an ordeal," she whispered soothingly to him as he lay back on the couch.

"Jadzia," he murmured, his eyes already half closed.

"What is it Julian?" she asked quietly, making him comfortable and tucking a blanket around him.

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch," he murmured right before he fell asleep. Dax smiled softly. "I'll forgive you, this time."

\--

Dax met the security team at the door, warning them to be quiet. "Julian's asleep."

Sisko stopped her from following Odo to her bedroom. "I want to know what happened, old man," he whispered to her. Looking at her bruised face, he gasped. "Who did this?" he demanded, his face turning into a stormcloud.

"Not here," Dax whispered to him, pulling him into the hallway. When the doors were closed, she began to tell him how Bashir had visited her. When she got to Julian rescuing her, Sisko's face was a twisted mask of fury, while Dax had paled.

"Then he pushed me out of the way and shot him. He collapsed minutes later; that's when you arrived," she finished, shivering slightly.

Sisko's anger had grown as Dax retold the story. "That bastard tried to rape you? And he's been on my station, under my nose?" he bellowed quietly. "I'd've strangled him myself, if he wasn't already dead."

"You can still have that chance, commander. He's alive," Odo announced as his teams dragged the unconscious form out of Dax's quarters. "The phaser was set on heavy stun."

"Damn," Sisko muttered under his breath. "I was hoping he'd be dead."

"Benjamin," Dax started to scold him, then halted. "I'm sorry. You have every right to be angry. So do I. He's not Julian."

Sisko managed a brief, albeit rueful smile. "I recall you trying to tell me that. I should have listened to you."

She smiled faintly. "I'm going to check on Julian. Odo, do you need me for anything?" she glanced to the Constable.

"Not at the moment. Though I will probably need to see you and Bashir in the morning. This is going to get very confusing," Odo predicted with his usual distaste.

"Thank you Constable," Sisko addressed him before turning to his old friend. "You sure you'll be okay, Jadzia?"

"Benjamin, I'm fine," she assured him.

"All right. See you in the morning," he nodded, leaving Dax alone outside her quarters.

\--

Julian couldn't believe it. He felt comfortable. Reaching under him, he felt softness - Cardassian softness. He smiled faintly and pulled the blanket more securely around him. Just as he was ready to drift back into blissful sleep, a memory entered his mind. Cruel laughter, then a phaser beam hit him square in the chest. No, that wasn't it. He had shot himself. The memories jumbled together until he was in a state of panic.

"Dax," he yelled, sitting upright on the narrow couch.

"I'm right here," her soothing tones cut through his hysteria, and he was more coherent.

He took several gulps of air, trying to calm down. "What happened?" he asked, looking around. "These aren't my quarters. They're yours." His brow creased in confusion. "I was here..."

"Yes. You came to my quarters earlier. Do you remember why?" Dax asked, trying to keep her face out of the light. The last thing she needed was Julian seeing her injuries.

Julian bit his lip, concentrating. "I was in the turbolift...I had to come here, to stop him..." his voice trailed off. "To stop me," he finished, the depth of sadness reflected in those words brought tears to Dax's eyes.

"Julian, he is not you. He may have the same face, but he is not you," she insisted, squeezing his arm for emphasis. She slipped down to the floor from the chair she had been in, watching Julian sleep.

"Thank you for saying so, Jadzia," his voice a mere whisper. His hand covered hers on his arm, finally looking up at her. "But I would never have done this," he whispered painfully, a finger tracing Dax's bruised lip and cheek.

She flinched, and he withdrew his hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt much," she lied.

An awkward silence settled over the two friends. Julian glanced into Dax's bedroom. "Where did they take him?" he asked, his throat constricted.

"Security cell."

Julian nodded, not knowing what else to say. "I think I'd like to try to sleep some more," he said awkwardly.

"Okay," Dax agreed, standing up and returning to the chair.

He followed her movements, surprised to see her settle down in the chair. "Jadzia, what are you doing?"

She adjusted her pillow before answering. "Watching you. If you wake up again, I'll be right here."

He nodded, not sure if she could see the movement in the starlight, but not trusting himself to say anything. He lay back down, bringing the blanket tight up around his neck, the silent tears wetting the pillow under his head.

\--

Julian thanked Sedi quietly and shut the door as she left. He carried the medkit over to Dax's still sleeping form and began healing her bruises. She moaned and stirred slightly, but remained asleep. When he was finished, he put the regenerators back in the kit and closed it up. Fingering the strap indecisively, he glanced again to Dax. Making up his mind, he slung the kit over his shoulder and exited her quarters, on his way to the security office.

It was still early, but Julian knew Odo would be there. He wasn't disappointed.

"Doctor, I'm surprised to see you here," Odo noted.

"Well, I had a feeling I had a lot to explain, and I'd like to check on - him," he jerked his head toward the monitor, which showed Bashir still sound asleep.

Odo eyed him suspiciously. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, doctor. Are you sure you're up to it? Couldn't one of your assistants handle him?"

"I want to," Julian said with deadening calm that harbored no argument.

With a nod of his head, Odo complied. He accompanied him back into the cell area. "There's no way I'm letting anyone alone with him," he explained.

"Good idea. I actually don't want anyone to see him, if that's all right," Julian added quickly.

Odo almost said something, but held it back. "I'll see to it." He punched the force field off and allowed the doctor to enter. He activated the field as soon as he was through.

"I'll be right here if you need me," Odo instructed him.

Julian nodded, frozen right inside the doorway. His counterpart slept peacefully, dreamlessly, a side effect of heavy stun. He forced himself to take a step, then another, finally he was next to him.

Keeping his eyes on his double, Julian removed a tricorder and held it, but didn't activate it. He knelt down by the bed, peering at the face, his face, trying to see some of the malice he knew resided in his heart. But only the boyish, youthful face was reflected, a lost child.

Flipping open the tricorder, he began scanning his mirror self.

"Emergency! Security needed at docking bay three," came over Odo's commbadge.

He slapped it. "On my way." Odo motioned for two of his men to follow him, then raced from the security office.

Bashir's eyes opened and he smiled malevolently at his twin.

\--

Everyone dispersed from the docking bay. Odo and his men hauled off three troublemakers, while Sisko and Kira talked about the disturbance on their way to the turbolift. They met Dax on the way.

"Have either of you seen Julian?" she asked, her normally placid face concerned.

"Not since last night," Sisko remarked. Tapping his commbadge, he asked, "Computer, locate Doctor Bashir."

"Doctor Bashir is in the security office," it promptly told him.

Dax shook her head. "That's not _Julian_ , that's his double," she protested, even while she turned and headed toward the Promenade.

"Wait, we're coming with you," Sisko called to her, motioning for Kira to follow them.

\--

"Constable, you startled me," Julian jumped as Odo called for him. He closed up his medkit and slung it over his shoulder. "Was there much...oh," he broke off as he saw the three prisoners. "I guess there was a bit of trouble."

Odo deactivated the force field, allowing Julian to exit. "I'm sorry I had to leave you, doctor. I trust he," he jerked his head toward the Bashir on the bed, "didn't cause any trouble?"

"None at all," Julian stepped over the threshold. "He didn't regain consciousness. But he should be awake fairly soon. He won't cause anyone any more trouble," he said, his voice low.

Odo harumphed. "That's for sure." At Julian's questioning gaze, he explained, "O'Brien is working on a device that will allow cross-dimensionalization. Sisko intends to transport Bashir back to where he came from."

"But what if the Chief can't figure it out?" Julian asked worriedly.

"Then Sisko will contact a judicial friend of his, and get him brought up on attempted murder charges. He'll either rot in jail on this side, or rot in jail on the other. I don't care which, as long as justice is served."

Julian nodded his agreement, ignoring the slight chill that swept through his body.

\--

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" Sisko demanded as he, along with Dax and Kira, entered the security office.

Julian blinked in surprise at the entourage. "I was checking on my counterpart. I wanted to make sure the heavy stun..."

He was interrupted by Dax. "Julian, how can you care about what effects he's having, after what he did?"

Julian stared at her. "I'm still a doctor. He didn't take that away from me," he said indignantly. "And I will check on my patients when I choose."

"Julian," Dax said with astonishment, but Sisko's upheld hand cut off further comment.

"Doctor, no one is questioning your rights to check on your patients. I just can't believe that you were willing to come here by yourself."

"I had to face him. I couldn't let him win," Julian whispered, his eyes pleading for Sisko to understand. "And I had Odo with me most of the time. I felt perfectly safe."

Sisko started nodding slowly in acquiesce, when Dax blurted out, " _Most_ of the time? Julian, you were alone with him?"

Julian shrugged a negligent shoulder. "Just for a few minutes, when the emergency call came in. He didn't even wake up," he tried to protest, but Sisko was already going to talk to Odo.

"I've made a mess of things, haven't I?" Julian asked Kira and Dax. Kira merely shrugged, but Dax glared at him.

\--

"But I'm not that Bashir, can't you tell? Odo, let me out of here," the Bashir in the cell demanded. He had awoke minutes ago, true to Doctor Bashir's word, but despite his earlier prediction, was causing quite a bit of trouble.

"I don't think so," Odo retorted gruffly. "You've tricked enough people in the past three months; I don't want you getting loose and causing more havoc."

Bashir paced his cell, more stomping than walking. "Dammit, I _am_ Doctor Bashir! Ask me something only I would know. Ask me something about your physiology," he pleaded, halting inches from the force field.

"It's not working," Odo said calmly. "No one believes you anymore."

"Odo, can I see you _now_?" Sisko boomed as he strode into the cell area.

Rolling his eyes, Odo snorted at Bashir before following Sisko to a corner. Sisko didn't mince words. "Julian said he was alone with Bashir for a few minutes when you were called to the docking ring. Are you absolutely sure that isn't Doctor Bashir?" he asked Odo quietly.

Odo rubbed his chin slightly. "To be honest, I can't really tell the difference. I couldn't tell he was an impostor for three months. He's good."

"Great. Just great. So how are we going to tell them apart?" Sisko mused, beginning to pace.

"We could ask them questions only Doctor Bashir would know. Medical stuff, personal information," Odo suggested.

Sisko stopped pacing to consider that. "It might work, but we'll separate them, so neither knows what the other answers."

"Agreed." And they began to plan.

\--

Two hours later, Sisko and Odo compared notes with Kira, O'Brien and Dax in the ward room.

"It was a complete failure. Both of them answered everything the same," Sisko sighed, tossing the padds down on the table.

"But that's impossible," Dax spluttered. "The alternate Julian didn't want to return to duty; how could he have answered medical questions?"

"I don't know," Sisko sighed again. "Maybe he did a little reading while he was here. Who knows? But whatever the case, we have to think of something else. I'm not going to let either one roam the station until I know for certain which one is which."

"Couldn't we do some sort of scan on them; some test?" Kira suggested.

The room fell silent, then Dax spoke up. "When the alternate Julian was in the Infirmary, we did several scans, but he was identical to our Julian in every way."

"Wait a minute," O'Brien spoke up. "What if we ask Julian what he would do?"

"Which one, Chief?" Sisko asked patiently, rubbing his temple.

"Both of them. The real Julian will want to be uncovered, while the alternate Julian will try to protect himself."

Dax leaned forward. "Not a bad idea, Chief. Do you want to ask one of them?"

O'Brien nodded. "Do you want to ask the other?"

Dax paused the barest hint of a second, then nodded.

"Let's do it," Sisko clapped his hands down on the tabletop, sending everyone into action.

\--

O'Brien walked up to the cell containing one of the Julians. "Hi there," he said cautiously.

Bashir stopped his pacing and sighed with relief. "Chief, am I glad to see you. You've got to get me out of here."

"Uh-huh," O'Brien said non-committally. "I came to ask you something."

Bashir's brow creased. "Ask me what? Sisko already asked me a ton of questions, which was totally pointless."

O'Brien cleared his throat. He really hoped this wasn't the real Julian. Because if it was, he'd be hearing about it for the rest of their tour together. "What would you recommend to tell the difference between the two of you? Is there some sort of scan that can be performed, some sort of test that could distinguish between the two of you?"

Bashir settled down on his bed, deep in thought. "Give me a minute, will you Chief? I'll have to think on this."

\--

"Dax, what are you doing here?" Julian asked as she entered his quarters.

She nodded to the security guard, who retained his post outside Julian's quarters. "I just wanted to visit you, see how you were doing," she said lightly, trying not to appear tense.

"What's wrong?" Julian asked, his brow creased with worry.

Dax saw it and smiled reassuringly. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to ask you something."

"All right," Julian shrugged, sitting down on his couch.

Dax perched on the edge of a chair and cleared her throat. She really hoped this wasn't the real Julian. Because if it was, she'd never forgive herself. "What would you recommend to tell the difference between the two of you? Is there some sort of scan that can be performed, some sort of test that could distinguish between the two of you?"

Bashir sank further into his couch, deep in thought. "Give me a minute, will you Jadzia? I'll have to think on this."

\--

"Well, what did he say?" Sisko asked the Chief as he joined the senior staff minus Julian in the ward room.

O'Brien took a chair and grinned. "He said that the other Julian had taken control of Terok Nor because of his Klingon DNA. All you have to do is run a DNA scan on him, and you'll have the right one."

Sisko turned to Dax. "What about you?"

Dax was frowning. "He said he didn't know. He mumbled something about a DNA test, but then dismissed it. So I guess we perform the test?" she asked.

"We perform the test," Sisko confirmed.

\--

What are you doing here?" Bashir growled, getting as close as he dared to the force field. His double had just entered the cell area, followed by a security guard.

"What's the matter, don't trust me?" he taunted.

The Bashir outside the cell bristled, but didn't let it show. "I just wanted to tell you, Dax is performing a DNA scan on us both right now. The results should be ready in about 10 minutes."

Bashir lounged back on the bed. "And in 10 minutes, we'll know the real Julian, is that it?" he asked, unconcerned.

"That's right," Julian said quietly.

Bashir smiled at him, then at the door behind him. Julian didn't need to turn around to know that Dax had entered.

"So Jadzia, who was telling the truth?" he asked, not looking away from his double in the cell.

Dax didn't answer right away, and Julian turned to her, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Well?"

She cleared her throat. "Well, we ran the DNA tests, and..." she glanced at both of them, "Neither of you have Klingon DNA. You are both fully human."

The Bashir outside the cell's face fell, while the Bashir inside the cell's face remained impassive. He called out, "So, how do I prove I'm Julian?"

Dax shrugged helplessly. "I don't know." She rubbed her neck, wincing as she did so. Julian had repaired the damage to her face, but he had missed the marks along her neck. But he didn't know about them...a horrible thought came to her. She did know a way to tell them apart, but she knew Benjamin wouldn't approve of it.

Deciding quickly, she announced, "I do know a way to tell you apart. You, come with me," she pointed at the free Julian.

He swallowed hard. "Jadzia, what are you going to do?" he asked, a bit afraid of the cold determination in her eye. He thought he saw a bit of insanity there as well.

"You'll find out." Ordering the security guard to stay there, she took Julian back to her quarters.

\--

"Well, I take it you've heard?" Odo asked as he entered the area by Bashir's cell. Bashir was still lounging back on the bed, humming to himself. "I heard," he answered, unperturbed.

"I'm sorry, but until we know for certain you're the real Doctor Bashir, we can't let you go." Odo watched Bashir, wondering if he was the alternate Bashir, or if their doctor had gone slightly mad.

\--

Sisko returned to OPS, deep in thought. That plan had failed, so had the questioning. He couldn't think of a way to tell them apart.

"Sir, I just finished reconfiguring the device. We can now transport to the alternate universe," O'Brien informed him with utter lack of emotion.

Sisko understood why. Even if the device was done, they couldn't risk sending the wrong man back to that universe. "Thank you Mr. O'Brien. I'll be in my office if anyone thinks up a brilliant scheme to tell them apart," Sisko announced before mounting the steps and entering his office.

\--

"Jadzia, I don't understand. How are you planning on telling us apart?" Julian asked outside her quarters.

She thumbed the release and went inside, Julian following her. The door slid shut on the quietness of the room. "Like this," she whispered, turning and pushing him against the wall.

A strangled cry escaped before Dax's mouth closed on his hungrily. Julian pushed ineffectually against her, trying to wriggle away from her.

"No," he gasped, breaking free of her grasp. "Jadzia, have you gone insane?" he asked incredulously, sliding away from her.

"Maybe," she responded, grabbing the front of his uniform and pulling him against her.

He struggled out of her grasp, staring at her in shock. "My God, what did he do to you?" he gasped, seeing the almost maniacal look in her eyes.

"Just what I'm doing to you. Don't you remember doing this?" she asked nastily, pulling her turtleneck down to reveal the bruises.

Julian gasped, his face blanching. "Gods," he whispered, his hand reaching of its own accord for her neck. "Not you too."

She blinked at him, her hands falling away from her neck. "What do you mean, 'not me too?' Julian, tell me," she demanded.

His hand fell back down to his side. "My...the Intendent, he beat on the other Dax. Treated her like a slave. He killed her, right in front of me. I couldn't save her..." Julian sobbed, a great heave wracking his body. He sank to the floor, all the frustration and anger spilling out. "He killed everyone. Kira, the Chief - oh Gods, I watched as he was mangled in a transporter - Sisko, Garak, you."

Dax knelt by his side, resting his head against her shoulder, rocking him gently, as a child. "It's okay, Julian. You're okay."

Julian didn't hear her. His long legs were sprawled out on the floor, his hand gripping Dax's forearm like a lifeline. "I watched him. I watched him raise the phaser to kill me. I was prepared to die. Then he turned it to you, and blew your head off. I just watched. I couldn't move; couldn't breathe. He sneered at me; said you were better off. Ohgodohgodohgod," he crumbled against Dax, sobbing uncontrollably.

She continued rocking him, murmuring to him in soothing tones until he calmed down.

Taking a shaky breath, he raked a hand across his face.

His eyes flicked to hers, pain in the brown depths. "How could I do that? How could I be that person?" he asked hoarsely, his throat coarse.

Dax shook her head vehemently. "He isn't you. He may have your face, but he isn't you." She cupped his face in her hands. "Believe me Julian, I know the difference," she said quietly, tears of humiliation falling from her sorrowful blue eyes.

Julian studied the floor, avoiding looking into her eyes. "How could you?" he whispered, appalled.

She took a deep, shaky breath. 'How could I? I don't know," she answered honestly. "I found him in the middle of the habitat ring, bruised and broken. For almost three months, he had been withdrawn, not wanting to spend time with anyone, except me. I was the one who encouraged his recovery." She grimaced, but continued. "He avoided all physical contact. Then, a few weeks ago, he finally reached out to me. He overwhelmed me with his considerable charm, and hypnotic voice. And that pleading ... it was heart-wrenching. I couldn't say no," she ended simply.

Julian let that sink in, not saying anything for a few minutes. Then he raised his eyes to meet hers. The intense pain she saw there startled her. "Jadzia...I'm sorry."

She looked shocked. "Julian, what are you apologizing for? You didn't do it, _he_ did," she emphasized.

He shook his head sadly. "No. Jadzia, if he hadn't've been me, this wouldn't have worked. He took advantage of our friendship, made you feel guilty about what he went through - what I went through." Julian grunted. "Like he knew what I went through."

Dax hesitated to ask, but she had to know. "Julian, what happened to you over there?" she asked quietly, horrible visions flitting through her mind.

He sighed. "I was tossed in the hold of the ship and left there. I got food and water twice a day, but no human contact, no one to talk to, no light." He sighed again. "I lost the concept of time; I have no idea how long I was down there. I was rescued when the Terrans overthrew Terok Nor and the ships in dock."

Dax answered him quietly, "Three months."

He closed his eyes wearily. "Three months? Gods, three months." He started to laugh, worrying Dax. His eyes opened, and he smiled at Dax, an incredulous smile. "He was here for three months, and no one was suspicious until a few days ago?" He suddenly felt very angry. "Of everyone on the station, I thought you knew me well enough to be able to tell the difference. Thanks a lot. You accept a psychopathic me without blinking an eye!"

"Julian!" Dax admonished him, astonished. "He wasn't fit to return to duty. We thought you had been tortured. He showed all the signs of capture and interrogation from Cardassians and Klingons. You can't blame us for not knowing." She paused when she saw him still stewing. "It's actually a compliment to you."

He stared at her uncomprehendingly. "Are you mad? He's mentally unstable, and you're telling me it's a _compliment_ that you didn't notice the difference?" He was working himself into a fine snit.

"Yes," Dax assured him with a sweet smile. "Even mentally deranged, we still took you back; still wanted you around. We care about you Julian." She tried to meet his eye, but he was avoiding her gaze. "You're important Julian. You are a valuable member of this crew, and one of my dear friends. And we're very glad you're back." She tapped her commbadge. "Dax to Sisko."

Julian's head snapped around to ask her something, but she forestalled him.

"Sisko here."

"Commander," Dax smiled down at Julian, "I have the real Julian with me. The alternate universe one is in the holding cell, just where we left him."

"Are you sure, old man?" She could hear the doubt over the comm line.

"Hold on a second," she instructed, giving Julian a wicked grin. "What was the last thing you told me last night, before you fell asleep?"

"Um..." Julian thought hard. "I can't remember much, but I remember seeing your face, and calling for Sedi to bring me the medkit."

Dax shook her head. "Before that. Right after I helped you to the couch."

Julian's brow creased, deep in concentration. Seconds later, a blush crept along his face. "Um, I apologized for calling you..." he broke off, embarrassed.

"I'm positive Benjamin. Dax out." She smiled at Julian. "Julian, if you recall, I forgave you for it," she teased. Before he could think any more, she kissed him long and hard.

\--

Odo escorted Bashir to the transporter in OPS. Sisko, Dax, Kira and O'Brien were there already, O'Brien at the transport controls.

"Chief," Odo nodded at him, keeping one hand on Bashir's arm.

Bashir sneered at O'Brien, a gleefully maniacal smile. "Chief, eh? I prefer Smiley, myself."

O'Brien ignored him; Sisko stepped in front of Bashir. "Hello again, Bashir," he said nastily.

Bashir's eyes glittered like diamonds. "Sisko," he hissed. "At least you're not captain here too."

Sisko smiled disarmingly. "But I am. That's what these mean." He ran a finger along the four pips on his collar, the newest one shining just a bit brighter than the rest.

Bashir snarled. "Get me off this station." He stepped of his own accord onto the transport pad. As he turned to face everyone, his eyes grew large, then he started to laugh. "Couldn't resist, could you?"

The whole of OPS turned to see Doctor Bashir standing at attention.

"I have the right to be here," he said quietly.

Bashir snarled at him. "You just wanted to see what your missing. What you know you won't ever have over here. The power, the control."

Julian kept his face impassive, his voice quiet. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. Worf took your power; he declared himself the Intendent. Terrans overthrew Terok Nor again and destroyed at least one ship. So I'm afraid you are the one who doesn't know what he's missing."

"Liar!" Bashir yelled, clenching his hands into fists. "Worf would never allow the Terrans to do anything but die!"

"Whatever you say," Julian answered him quietly. "Whatever you want to believe, it doesn't concern me anymore." With a slight nod to O'Brien, Julian flicked his gaze one last time to his doppleganger. "Goodbye."

"Don't be surprised if you see me again, Julian. You know I'm in you somewhere." Bashir's evil smile dissolved as the transporter beam caught him and tossed him back to his universe.

Julian turned without another word and left OPS.

\--

"I thought you'd like to know, Commander," Julian said quietly as he sat in the Commander's office. He had briefed his CO on his experiences, including his last with Jennifer.

"Thank you for informing me, Julian," Sisko answered just as quietly. He looked up at the young doctor, noting that he was thinner than usual, his normally warm caramel complexion sallow. But time and rest would take care of that.

"I wish I..." Julian broke off his train of thought. It would do no good to wish what might have been. The alternate Bashir was back where he belonged, and O'Brien had destroyed the device that made it possible.

"No Julian, don't say it. She's fine over there. I'm fine with it." Sisko mustered a small smile. "I said my good-byes already."

Julian nodded, not speaking. He rose out of the chair, wincing as he did so. "If you don't mind, sir, I'd like to return to my quarters."

"Certainly. Take as much time as you need. We've informed Bajor that we'll need Doctor Lanall for awhile longer."

Julian nodded again, suddenly weary. "Thank you sir." He half-stumbled out of OPS, trying to avoid Kira's gaze.

"Julian, are you okay?" she asked as he passed her.

He nodded, not looking at her. "Fine," he mumbled, walking quickly to the turbolift and descending out of OPS.

\--

Julian was resting in his bed when the chime sounded. He ignored it, hoping whoever it was would go away. The door chimed again, then his comm badge beeped.

"Kira to Bashir."

Sighing, he answered, "Yes Major."

"Julian, I know you're in there. Can I come in?" She might have phrased it in the form of a question, but Bashir heard the order tone in her voice. He went to his door and thumbed it open.

"Julian, you look like hell," she admonished as she entered his quarters.

He gave a short laugh. "Only fitting," he murmured. "Can I help you, Major?"

Kira noticed the formality of his tone, and forced herself to relax her stance. "Julian, you've been avoiding me. I'd like to know why. Did the Intendent...do anything to you?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head. "No. I never even saw the Intendent. Only my double. I'm afraid-" he glanced away, then back at her, not quite meeting her eyes. "I'm afraid he killed the Intendent."

Kira inhaled sharply, nodding. "I see. Well." She stood at a loss for words.

"Kira, if there's nothing else, I'd like to try to get some sleep," Julian asked politely, with a hint of urgency to his voice.

She wondered at it. "Julian, what is wrong? I glanced through your report." She stepped closer, putting a warm hand on his arm. "I know what you went through," she murmured, her eyes boring into his.

Julian nodded slowly, suddenly caught by her gaze. "Kira, I'm so sorry," he whispered in a pain-laced voice.

Her forehead crinkled in confusion. "What for? You didn't do anything to me."

Julian shook his head. "That's not why." He met and held Kira's gaze. "Kira, I saw him."

"Saw who? Julian, you look like you've seen a ghost -" she suddenly swallowed hard. She had a pretty good idea who Julian was referring to. "How was he?"

He slipped out of her grasp. "He was a Terran sympathizer. He got beaten up by the Alliance, but he was in good hands when I left. He looked - the same."

Kira's mouth was suddenly dry. _Bareil_ "Did you - did you talk to him?"

He nodded. "He seemed to know who I was, even before I told him. I - I asked him to..." He broke off, unable to give more disappointment to her life.

Kira took a deep breath. "What did he say?"

"He didn't want to leave there. He said - he said," Julian swallowed to clear his dry throat. "He said he would have agreed with me, Nerys."

Kira blinked rapidly, staring at Julian. After a full minute, she nodded. Taking a deep breath, she leaned up and kissed Julian on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

Julian stared at her in astonishment. "Why are you thanking me? I failed you again," he murmured painfully.

She forced a smile. "You - you're probably the only person who would have thought to ask him - what he would have wanted. No one else would have cared enough about me... or him." Her eyes shone in the semi-darkness. "Thank you," she repeated, turning and leaving Julian standing in his quarters.

He took a deep, shaky breath, and whispered, "You're welcome."

THE END


End file.
